Nighttime Is Their Time
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Running during the day, howling during the night-Shadow and Sonic are turned into two hairy, mythological beasts. These two heroes are on a mission with their friends while trying to control their inner beast to save the whole world. Right, no pressure.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh boy….here I go again with another story. Yes werewolves or werehogs whichever you like best. I know I'm not getting hardly anywhere in my other stories but I just had this in my head. **

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter One:**

Running from place to place was Sonic's specialty. Being one of the fastest things on Earth was a good thing; he could just run from the black blur following him, though Shadow would eventually catch up once he got away from Eggman. Sonic smirked as he ran through the trees, left, left, right, left. Missing trees and rocks, Sonic sped through the forest. Eggman was giving the world troubles once again.

Sonic sighed, "It's been years since we lost saw him, I was a fool to believe he was gone for good; Shadow was right."

Speeding through the trees, just as fast was Shadow, "Hmp, Eggman is onto another scheme, just where the hell is Sonic?" he looked through the trees ahead of him.

His eyes landed on the blue blur he saw through the trees, smirking, he jumped onto the tree. Tree after tree he soon found himself over Sonic, "Sonic!" he yelled.

Sonic looked up and smirked, "Shadow! I was beginning to wonder."

Shadow frowned at him, "Eggman has another arrangement, carrying around a contraption that immense it has to be something imperative."

"Use English please!" Sonic yelled at him.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Important!"

Sonic scoffed, "Since when is anything important about Eggman?"

Shadow looked down at him as they ran, "Why is he chasing both of us? Why hasn't he just used the arm on that robot to capture only one of us? Something that has to deal with both of us is important."

Sonic was in a moment of thought for awhile till they hit a field, stopping he looked around. Shadow jumped down from the tree, "Something seems erroneous here…." Shadow muttered as they looked around the huge field of long grass.

Sonic sighed and looked at him, "What is with the big words all of a sudden Shadow?"

Shadow looked to him, smirking, "I guess it's amusing to confound you."

Sonic blinked, "Again?"

"Yes," Shadow said, "Plus I guess you could articulate it's superior to at least use the words I've acknowledged in my existence, which will persist so I might as well establish my way on puzzling you even more."

Sonic blinked twice, "I think I got half of that…."

"Ho! Ho! Ho!" Eggman came in through the field, "Well if isn't Sonic and Shadow."

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Eggman, you followed us, and it's a little early for Christmas don't you think?" he said.

Eggman looked to the blue hedgehog, "Don't you make fun of my laugh! This machine will teach you a lesson or two!"

Sonic snorted, "Sure it will."

"Eggman seems right about one thing Sonic," Shadow stared up.

"What is that Shadow?" Sonic looked to the ebony hedgehog.

"His machine is ready," Shadow sped through the field.

Sonic looked up, "Oh sh-"

Eggman's little ship he built to hold the ray that was pointed just above Sonic's head. Looking as if it were loading all its energy, the purple energy looking force came closer and closer to Sonic has he froze.

Shadow stopped and turned, growling he yelled, "Sonic! If you don't want to become Eggman's next experimentation then you had better run!"

Sonic blinked and shook his head, "Ugh," getting his act together he made a dash for it.

"Not so fast Sonic!"

The robot that followed Eggman around nowadays stretched its elastic arm out, grasping Sonic tightly, "Ah!"

Shadow growled again, "Leave everything hard to me Faker!"

He ran over to Eggman's machine in a second, throwing chaos spears at it over and over again; to him it felt like it was shutting down, but to Eggman it felt like a pure gift, "Ho! Ho!" pressing a button in his little ship, he watched as Shadow's eyes widened, "What?"

Running a little ways Shadow growled as an arm came smacking on the ground near him, "Shadow!" Eggman yelled, 'I'll get you one way or another!"

Shadow moved out of the way as the hand came smacking it again. Eggman grinned, "Right where I want you…" he whispered to himself as he pressed another button.

Shadow watched as the arm in front of him swept him off his feet, "Ugh," he smacked the ground.

Looking up he saw the hand about to smack him like a fly fighting a fly-swatter. Shadow turned around getting away from the hand just in the nick of time. Eggman leaned forward, "Fire!"

Shadow stopped as five little missiles came charging towards him. He jumped up on the first one, ducked under the second, ran along the top of the third, moved out of the way of the fourth and glared down the fifth before jumping over it, doing a flip in the air, his long quills barely missing the flat top of the missile.

Shadow landed, smirking as he heard the missiles crash into the hand. Eggman smirked, "Alright Shadow, let's play a little game…"

Shadow watched as Sonic was flung half way across the field, crashing into a large rock. Shadow stared after Sonic, wondering if he should help the poor hedgehog that had became his friend over the many years or act like he usually did around him, his rival, and fight against Eggman on his own. Shadow gritted his teeth and charged Eggman; Sonic would take care of himself Shadow decided. Eggman seemed to grin as Shadow came towards him.

Sonic opened his eyes and watched as in slow motion a hand from the ship came out of nowhere, grasping Shadow just as tightly. The hand that had held him raced for him again, "Oh!" he ran for it but was soon pulled back with such force he felt the wind knocked out of him.

"Ho! Ho! Ho! Looks like I have you both!" Eggman cheered as Shadow growled at him, "Now, now, Shadow, today is a different day; I'm not going to hurt you…much."

Shadow and Sonic's eyes widened as Eggman threw them where the ray was, "Sleep well and don't disturb the peace tonight if there's a full moon!" Eggman pressed a button and his Eggman Carrier flew apart from the little floating ship, flying it away he yelled, "Thanks for the Chaos Emeralds though! Ho! Ho! Ho!"

In a flash of purple light Sonic felt his vision blurring, his body heating up, and a force of energy entering his mind and body. Over his yelling and Shadow's, Sonic was finally welcomed the darkness, feeling no pain when he was asleep.

* * *

**So please review but no mean comments! If you hate this story already then don't read it. This story only came to mind from talking to a friend, and also it is helping me relieve some stress from the other stories. So this story I'm turning to right now to make me feel...more happy. So stay tuned for the next chapter! Thank you! Sorry for an mistakes but I'm a writer not an editor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Two:**

"Ugh…" Sonic put his hand to his head, "What happened?"

He stopped, "I…I think my tongue is-"

He looked at his tongue, pulling it out, "Nothin' theems to be wong," he said, letting it go, "Hmmm…my voice seems a little odd…" he stood up, "Ooooh, I think I drank a little too much," he put his hand to his head again.

"Sonic…" he heard.

"Hm?" Sonic turned, "Shadow, I think Eggman like drugged us or something, we better see if he did anything to any of the-"

Sonic stopped as he stared at the creature in front of him, "Who?" he looked around, "Where's Shadow? Who are you?"

The creature grunted in pain as the gloves on it ripped off, showing claws forming. Sonic looked to the creature, seeing it's shadow, Sonic brought himself to look at the sun, "It's almost gone, I had better found Shadow and-"

"Sonic…"

He looked to the creature, it's black back arching up as it's hands disappeared through the long grass, "S-Shadow?" Sonic asked, stepping to the creature, "W-What's wr-wrong?" Sonic took another hesitant step towards him before he heard a growl.

The black creature grew in size Sonic noticed, "S-Shadow?"

The creature stopped moving and listened as Sonic took another step forward. Sonic took a step back as the creature's face looked up. Fangs showing, mouth snarling back to show it's set of sharp teeth, blood red eyes looking at Sonic, "Shadow…" Sonic breathed out, "What's happened to- AH!" Sonic wrenched in pain.

The black creature looked at him as he formed into something. Sonic's quills going darker, as the rest of his body. His quills growing longer, white forming at the tips of them. His gloves ripping off, his teeth growing rapidly, he held his head in pain as his body grew, his fur getting a rough look.

The black creature with the same looking quills as Shadow, only a rougher look like Sonic's, watched as Sonic stopped all of a sudden, hunching over. The black creature stepped towards Sonic, sniffing, the sun's light disappearing. He met with large black pupils, the green barely showing, the full moon reflecting in blue creature's eyes. Sonic snarled at the creature as the two glared at one another. The black one stood on his hind legs as Sonic circled him on all four. The black creature roared a bit, right before Sonic did the same and the two were met head on into a fight.

The black creature rammed into Sonic's side. Sonic growled, biting through the fur on the black creature's back, and biting into the skin. Hearing a growl in pain, Sonic felt satisfied, but not before the black creature gave him a powerful whack of his large paw. Sonic felt the claws barely digging into his cheek before looking to the black creature again and growling.

The two growled at each other again, circling one another before one would charge again. Sonic bit the black creature's shoulder as the black creature tried getting him off by biting near his ear. Nipping it once, the black creature pushed farther towards Sonic, getting his ear in a good enough grip, the black creature ripped Sonic's grasp on his shoulder away, throwing Sonic a few inches away from him.

Before getting a time to rest the black creature felt a breeze past him, realizing he had just missed Sonic's claws by a second, the black creature growled at the one in front of him. He watched as Sonic roared out, charging him. The black creature's eyes went big to see in the dark. He growled as he felt the smash of Sonic on his left shoulder and the large rock in the field on his right. Biting thin air as he tried to get away from Sonic's death grip, the black creature feel between the rock and Sonic, now on his bottom and his legs up a bit, he pushed Sonic off.

Growling, Sonic looked at the black creature getting up. He growled at Sonic who snarled back at him. Running to him, Sonic pushed him again in between the rock and him, only this time harder. The black creature got a grip on his neck, biting into it. Sonic yelped and let go, cowering back for his life, before growling again.

The black creature stepped forward to Sonic, growling again, only this time, softer. The black creature watched as Sonic's eyes went from showing anger to confusion. The black creature looked at Sonic again, growling the same way but even softer, as if he was trying to sooth him, or talk to him. Sonic's eyes showed no emotion as his brain thought. He couldn't help but feel like he was someone else. Like he wasn't this…creature, whatever it was, with the fangs, the claws, the longer and softer tail. Sonic watched as the black creature stood on his hind legs, growling softer at him. Sonic couldn't help but feel like this creature was speaking to him, not in an anger type of way, but really talking to him.

Sonic looked to him again and a flashback came to mind as the black creature stood on all four, showing his front legs, the gold, metal thing around them reminded Sonic of something…but what were they?

_Flashback_

_The regular Sonic the Hedgehog walked up to the waiting black hedgehog that had his back turned, "Good morning Shadow; adding how much money you owe me?" Sonic teased, "I mean the last few bets I've won."_

_Shadow looked to the blue nuisance, "Not at all Faker," he smirked, "I was figuring out how much money you owed me from all the bets you lost."_

_Sonic rolled his eyes, "Are we gonna race or what?"_

_Shadow took a step back, "Again?"_

"_This time we use only speed," Sonic told him, "No powers," he pointed to the power rings on Shadow's wrist, "No tricks," he pointed to Shadow's brain, "Got it?"_

_Shadow smirked, "What makes you think I won't apply them? What makes you assume I would actually listen to you?"_

_Sonic sighed, "Just because you went to this big, fancy college with Rouge and I was stuck here saving the world, does not mean you can brag about the fancy words you learned."_

_Shadow shook his head, "Oh no Faker, I've known these years for a long time," he smirked as Sonic glared at him._

_Flashback Ends_

Sonic stared at them before looking up into the black creature's eyes. They were filled with an emotion, Sonic couldn't figure out what though. Sonic let a big breath out his mouth, almost panting. He backed up a bit from the black creature. Sonic bent his head a bit before turning and heading into the forest, leaving the black creature in the long grass field.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opening his eyes has the sun light hit him in the morning, he groaned. Putting his hands over his head, he stopped. Lifting his head up and looking at his hands, he stared at them, _'I'm back….'_ he thought, _'What the hell was that all about though? What am I doing here, in the field still?'_

Shadow looked around, noticing his gloves torn and on the ground a few feet away from him, "What happened?" he said to himself as he picked up the gloves staring at them in his hands, "Why can't I remember anything?"

He looked around, "Sonic?"

He let the gloves fall, _'No use in them now….'_ Before walking around the field, by walking he meant running, back in a second, near his gloves, he looked into the trees, "He must've went home…."

Running into the trees, Shadow searched for the blue hedgehog, "Sonic!?"

He kept yelling till he stopped near the large redwood, "Oregon….I should've known that's where he wanted to race to," Shadow walked around the tree and stopped, staring at a sleeping, big, blue creature, "What the?" he looked to it.

'_It looks a lot like Sonic…only bigger and has a more….wolf-ish look,'_ he thought as he lifted the head, '_Fangs….huge ones…."_ he looked at the paws that were under the head, _'Huge paws….huge claws…'_ he backed up, _'This is nowhere near a regular wolf….'_

Shadow watched as the creature stirred in it's sleep. Opening it's eyelids it showed green eyes, "But this isn't the regular Sonic either," Shadow backed up farther as the creature got up, staring at Shadow, coming towards the black hedgehog.

"S-stay!" Shadow's eyes widened as the creature pinned him near a tree.

Shadow looked at it then to the creature, "S-Sonic….you aren't you, stop this Sonic, you're a hero, not a villain," Shadow felt his back touch the back of the tree.

The creature growled at him as the sun hit through the trees, "Sonic please, you remember me! Shadow! I'm Shadow!" Shadow tried getting him away.

Sonic stopped, looking at the sun, before looking to Shadow, growling he stood up on his hind legs. Shadow watched as a big paw came towards, claws ready.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"AHHH!"

Amy Rose sat up in her bed. She groaned and looked over to the alarm clock, "Six in the morning…." She rested her head back on the pillow, "I haven't had a dream about them in years…." she muttered.

Staring at the ceiling she thought of the dream, _'Sonic wasn't himself….Shadow was….different…first I'm dreaming about getting everyone's orders wrong then I'm to Shadow in some place, watching as he looked at a big creature…..what's happened? Nothing like that happens, ever, in my dreams,' _she thought.

She sighed, "It's almost time to get ready anyways…"

She got up, pushing play on her charging Mp3, "Let's go for," she looked for a song, "This one," she smiled as she turned, opening her closet door and getting clothes out and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

_Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am_

Amy came out with a yellow short sleeved shirt and tan shorts that went to her knees. Putting white flats on, she grabbed her brown bag and yellow headband, walking out with her Mp3 and the earphones in her ears.

_On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,_  
_When nothing can go wrong_

She came down the stairs of her apartment building, saying morning to the desk person there each person. Walking out she smiled to the man holding the door open for her._  
_

_It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

Entering the taxi she smiled at him, "Morning Frank."

The man smiled back to her, "Morning Amy, bakery?"

"Uh, coffee first," she laughed.

"Rough morning?" he smiled as he drove.

"A little."_  
_

_Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz_

_Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my_

Walking in the coffee store, she ordered and headed out with it as soon as it came to her. Getting back in the taxi, Frank drove her to the bakery, talking to her about his wife expecting a child.

"That's great!" Amy smiled at him.

The two, as usual, got caught in a little chat._  
_

_Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day,_  
_Nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day,_  
_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_  
_I could stay, forever as I am_  
_On this perfect day_

Paying Frank for the ride, she said bye and headed into the bakery, smiling as she saw the name, 'Cream's Bakery Of Goods,' under it in more cursive writing it said, 'Named the best bakery for four years in a row!'

Walking in she saw some people already there, getting there muffins or bagels as usual._  
_

_La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh_

_I'm in the race_  
_But I've already won_  
_(La la la)_  
_And getting there can_  
_Be half the fun_  
_(La la la)_  
_So don't stop me_  
_Till I'm good and done,_  
_Don't you try to rain on my_

_Perfect day_  
_It's the perfect day_

_It's the perfect day_  
_Nothing's gonna bring me down_  
_I could stay, forever as I am_

Walking in the back, she hung up her bag and put the headband in her chest length quills. Tying the apron around her skinny waist, she went out and smiled at her partner there, a lime green hedgehog with brown eyes, who was taking an order already. Amy walked over to a cake, looking at it she sighed, 'Back to work,' she looked at her Mp3 and put it in her pocket in her apron. Shutting it down, 'I'll finish the song later,' she thought as she grabbed the frosting and starting making little flowers around the cake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Alright, Amy!" Sarah, the lime hedgehog, went in the back where Amy was working, "There was a man who wanted a birthday cake that was a car since his son just loves them and he's turning seven," she moved around as a worker held a few dozens of muffins in a pan, "Then there- sorry," she said she ducked under another worker who held a small wedding cake, "- there was a woman with twin sons, one likes Lego's and the other likes super heroes, mainly Superman, The Hulk, Spiderman, and Batman, so I had this great idea for you-"

She stopped as Amy finished the touches of another wedding cake, "Wow," Sarah said, "Amy," she sighed, "What are you doing?"

Amy looked to her, "What?" she looked to the cake, "Did I mess up? Did I do anything wrong? Oh my God, is it crooked?" she started worrying.

"No," Sarah said, "You're way too good for this place," she said as Amy rolled her eyes and walked around the long, metal table.

"I'm serious! What are you still doing here!?" Sarah walked after her as Amy wrote the things Sarah just said about the new orders.

"Sarah," Amy looked at her, "This is Cream's bakery, I….I don't want to go anywhere else," she said.

Sarah sighed, "Amy! Cream doesn't even talk to you anymore! Whoever she really is, she seems like a bitch for a friend."

Amy looked at her, "Cream is not a bitch, she's busy expanding this business, and she's dreamed about this since the day I can remember."

"But she doesn't talk to you anymore! You're a worker here Amy," Sarah followed her as she went back up in the front of the store, "she should talk to all of us don't you think? She was your best friend too! Where the hell did go?"

Amy took an order for a costumer **(That word doesn't look right…sorry if it isn't.), **grabbing a raspberry muffin, "She's busy Sarah, she's got a life."

"So do we," Sarah sounded offended.

Amy handed the muffin to the costumer as they handed her the money and walked off with their muffin, "She's busy Sarah, what part of that don't you understand?"

Sarah sighed, "You're still too good for this place."

Amy looked to her, "I guess that's why an old friend said I should go with Cream to Georgia….where it all started, he said with all that optimism and creativity I would go far…." Amy looked at the counter, "Then I never saw him again….or my other friends….we just…split."

Sarah looked at her, "Very touching, but seriously, why not make your own business of cakes, since that's all that you do here."

"I'm not that good Sarah," Amy grabbed a towel and wiped the counter as Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Please tell me you're joking," Sarah pointed to the cake behind them, the one Amy finished that morning, "That cake is one of the best I've seen from you, the others would be either great or fantastic, seriously, you never go anywhere under that."

Amy looked to the cake with two layers. It was white all around, brown horizontal lines to make it look like an Aspen tree. The leaves and little flowers showed, along with a brown heart, making it looked carved into the cake tree, it showed 'GH + KJ.'

Amy smiled, "I guess I like making things look good…."

Sarah laughed a little, "You need to make things look good is your problem."

Amy smiled at her, "I like it here, besides what would you do without me?" she hung her arm over Sarah's shoulder as the lime green hedgehog laughed.

"It's where I would be."

The two laughed and hugged a bit, before pulling away, Amy sighed as she watched Sarah walk in the back; probably gonna chew out the workers. Amy shook her head in humor then sighed, "Better work on those new orders…"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! School's starting tomorrow so updates will probably slower!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Three:**

Shadow watched as Sonic drank the water…well inhaled it is more the word. Shadow crossed his arms on the counter, "Sonic."

Sonic stopped and sighed, putting down the cup as they sat across from each other, "Yeah?"

"Whatever Eggman has prepared, I think it was merely for last night, he might have just prepared that to engross us, and he might be planning his next move."

Sonic blinked at him, "Okay first we should look up his next move instead of listening to you squawk with your big words no one understands."

Shadow smirked, "Squawked as to be the biggest word you know."

Sonic nodded, "Thank you."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Well then, where's his base?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't know."

Shadow sighed, "Shadow come on," Shadow looked to Sonic as the blue hedgehog spoke again, "it's been like six years, of course he'll change his location…." Sonic leaned back, "location is another big word."

Shadow smirked, shaking his head a little in humor as the two sat in the big kitchen in the big house that was all to themselves. The president had given them it to live in; all of them, but one by one they all moved out till it was just Shadow and Sonic. Sonic had the world to run around, as did Shadow, but he felt home in the place and Shadow would just say Sonic needed a guardian though he would never admit to anyone, especially the blue blur himself, that Shadow didn't really mind his company anymore.

"So," Sonic started.

"What?" Shadow asked.

"So we find where he has or is going to set his next plan into action."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have a great day," Sarah said as a couple walked out with their muffins, "You stupid sons of bitches…" Sarah muttered as Amy came out from the kitchen.

Amy smiled slightly at the girl, "Relax Sarah, just because the girl made you jealous because she has a guy and you don't and she comes here ever Friday hearing you and me talk about how much you want one, does not mean you really need to be rude to them."

Sarah looked at the pink hedgehog, "You're right," she took of her apron, putting it on the counter, "I need to relax, go home, eat some ice cream and watch a chick flick," Sarah said as she walked in the kitchen.

Amy laughed as she looked around the front of the store, everything was nice and perfect, the way Amy liked it. Sarah came out, showing her whole outfit that was a dark blue shirt with blue shorts that went to her knees and white flats. A white bag going over her shoulder, she walked out, stopping at the door she looked at the pink hedgehog, "Come on Amy, I don't wanna come in tomorrow morning and find that you made ten cakes again."

Amy smiled as she walked out, already having taken her apron off and grabbing her things, "Those cakes sold really well though."

"I always thought you were actually sleep walking then I realized if that was true, I would've made you leave this place a long time ago."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic leaned against the wall of the warehouse, "Sonic!"

He looked to the whispering black hedgehog, "We've checked every warehouse in Oregon, we aren't gonna check every ware house in the United States!"

Sonic looked up to the window before looking to Shadow, "Can we do that? I mean some warehouses are guarded."

Shadow almost face palmed, instead he looked down before looking at Sonic, again, "Sonic….no matter how long or hard we try, he's not gonna materialize in emaciated ambiance."

Sonic looked at him, "Okay one, I really hate you right now, two I hate your dumb words even more!" he hissed, looking up to the window on the warehouse again before slowly looking at Shadow with an eyebrow raised in confusion, "What's emaciated ambiance anyway?"

Shadow sighed, "I meant thin air."

"Oh," Sonic said as he looked back in the window, "There!"

Shadow moved over to him, "What?"

"A machine," Sonic said, "I bet it's got Eggman's plan written all over it!"

Shadow grabbed Sonic's black shirt, he had insisted that they blend in, before the blue blur could become a blur, "It's a machine…"

"Yeah exactly, let go!" Sonic said.

Shadow pulled him to he could look at the machine again, "It says on the side 'Made in China,'"

Sonic shrugged, "So Eggman's getting poor, no big deal, some white guys can't handle it."

Shadow looked at him, almost wanting to smack him into kingdom come, "It's not Eggman's machine!"

"Well then, what is it?" Sonic asked.

Shadow looked at it, "Not sure, but I'll give you a hint," he said looking at him with an annoyed smile.

"Oh yeah? And what's it gonna be?" Sonic folded his arms.

Shadow pointed up, "The sign."

Sonic looked up and noticed the sign with large letters on the top of the warehouse, "Billman's Toy Making Warehouse…huh….I've never seen one before."

Shadow growled and grabbed his collar, dragging him miles away in super speed, "Hey! Shadow! Slow down for a sec!" he heard.

Shadow stopped, throwing Sonic in the dirt, folding his arms as he let the blue hedgehog stand up, "Sheesh," Sonic dusted himself off after he stood up, "Where are we?" he looked around, seeing another sign, "Arizona?"

Shadow growled, "First place I ran in the direction to."

Sonic nodded, "Okay…but why?"

He was met with Shadow's eyes almost an inch from his face, "You."

"Me?"

"Yes. Ever since this whole thing with Eggman reappearing, you've been a pain in my ass!" Shadow pushed Sonic down on the ground, "You've seemed like nothing but like an irritation to me! All you do is say ineffective things! Nothing helps us to getting any further to finding Eggman and he could be halfway to China by now!"

Sonic looked at him, "Technically he would be at China by now…."

Shadow breathed heavily, lifting a rock he threw it off the cliff they stood on, "You're not helping! He could be planning something! To destroy the world and with you not helping, he will kill every single one of us!" he kept throwing, kicking and even punching the big rocks.

Sonic watched, "I guess….it's because I've grown to relax…I mean it's been six years since I've had to actually save anyone….it wasn't the same back then when nothing was happening….but after awhile you learn to change….like everyone has Shadow. They all grew up and left. Rouge left for California. Knuckles is here somewhere. Silver is off in South Carolina I'm guessing. Blaze is probably somewhere in Maine. Tails is probably flying around the world with some jet he made!"

Sonic stood up as Shadow stopped what he was doing, listening to his friend/rival, "Cream is somewhere in Georgia with Amy. All of us have changed and I'm sorry. Maybe if something actually threatening happened, I wouldn't goof off as much."

Shadow sighed, "….If Eggman is planning something…" he looked to Sonic, "Do…..do you think we should tell the others?"

Sonic scratched his head, "I….I don't know….they're probably married and off with their lives by now."

"You mean Amy," he said.

Sonic looked to him, "No…no…"

Shadow folded his arms, "I've lived you for more than six and a half years Sonic. Don't tell me you didn't have feelings for Rose."

Sonic looked to him, "Don't tell me you didn't."

Shadow sighed, "Rose was kind…"

"Amy."

"Fine…" Shadow sighed, "Amy was kind, she loved you, even after her fangirl crush ended, you two will always be friends."

Sonic sighed, "So I guess….we find Eggman?" he changed the subject.

Shadow didn't say anything about the changing of the subject though, instead he nodded, "Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah stared at Amy's apartment building, "You married to a rich guy?"

"I'm not married," Amy said as she grabbed the groceries out of the taxi.

"Fiancé?"

"Not getting married."

"Boyfriend?"

"Single," Amy shut the door after paying the driver, watching him drive off, "You wanna come up?"

Sarah shook her head, "Nah, I'm twenty blocks from here, I could use the exercise."

Amy rolled her eyes, "You're not fat."

"Oh no, to some people I'm a pregnant whore," Sarah told her.

Amy laughed a little, picking up her bags, "You're not fat, now help me."

Sarah folded her arms, looking at her, "Is that a fat joke?"

The two stared at each other before laughing, "I'm just playing," Sarah said as Amy opened the doors.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sarah crawled the last five steps, "Outside this place looks fancy but I'm saying a fancy motel is gonna have an elevator…"

Amy opened her door and looked at her friend, "Come on Sarah, it wasn't that bad."

"Now I see why you don't run," Sarah got up, getting in the apartment with Amy.

Setting the bags down on the kitchen counter, Sarah started pulling things out as Amy turned the television on, "TV time," Amy put it on the news as she helped Sarah put the things away.

"After a giant robot attack people in Iowa are thinking it wasn't a tornado, getting over the shock some citizens say they saw an Eggman logo on the moving robot."

Amy stopped, staring at the TV, "Hey?" Sarah said putting the jam in her face, "You gonna help?"

Sarah turned to the TV, "So sad, now help me."

Amy pushed the jam out of her face, heading to the couch; she sat down, her full attention on the TV, "Hey!" Sarah said, putting the jam down, following her, "What? It's just some space alien attack, I kept telling you it was gonna happen," she sat down.

Amy listened to the woman on the TV instead of the one on her couch, "Police are with the S.W.A.T. team, and any of the National Guard people, but this robot, this massive robot is still traveling at a rapid pace, heading towards city after city. Air Force team of Ohio is watching as the robot took off into the sky just on their border near Indiana, losing track of the giant robot seems preposterous and impractical, but has the Air Force team keep searching the sky, they have no clue where this robot has ended up."

"Talking about the Eggman logo, some people worry that he isn't dead. Six years ago Eggman almost destroyed the world, but with the Sonic and Dark team joining together, they spent hours and hours shutting his machines down. Destroying them, the Mobians were known as heroes, now as many people bring back memories of the horror of seeing their loved ones dead or a complete stranger, they're wondering if ever trusting what the Mobians said was even true, that Eggman wouldn't be back. Though the police say that no one, not even the ones with powers, can actually tell the future, the doubt of trusting any Mobian is in place. But as this robot has spent all night destroying eight towns, half of them huge ones, even Chicago, most people say in the end, where is Sonic and his team now?"

Amy looked as they showed a picture of the robot, shooting off into the sky. Amy sighed as Sarah gaped, "Wow….I told my brother the world was gonna end with an alien invasion, did he listen? Nope, he kept saying it was gonna be giant earthquake or some shit like that."

She looked to Amy, "Amy you okay?"

Amy nodded as she stared at the TV, "Yeah…I just…."

Sarah shrugged, "Mind if I look around?"

Amy shook her head as the reporter continued and Sarah nodded, heading off to start in the back.

Sarah listened to the TV; she had some news to tell her brother. She smirked but stopped walking as she saw a light pink room. Opening the door a bit more, she walked in Amy's room. She looked at the neat bed, the clock, the dresser, the laptop on her desk, the door that went to the bathroom then to a shelf. She walked over, looking at the pictures on them, listening to the TV.

"The Sonic team was honored and remembered all these years, the team consisting of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Rouge the Bat, Shadow the Hedgehog and even Omega pitched in. Ones that followed along, being friends with the joined team was Cream the Rabbit," Sarah looked at each picture, one showing Sonic the Hedgehog smirking as Tails smiled. Sarah blinked, was Amy? Was Amy one of them?

"Amy Rose, Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat, all being given a house from the president of that time in Oregon and a vacation house in Chile," Sarah tuned out the TV as she looked from each picture.

She knew the heroes, her brother worshipped them all. She just never thought her friend Amy Rose…was the Amy Rose that fought against machines that would kill you on sight. Sarah looked at each picture again, stopping at a group one. Sonic had his arm around Tails' shoulder; Rouge was leaning on Knuckles, both smiling softly. Cream was with a chaos, Amy stood near Silver who had Blaze on his right, holding hands with her. Amy was looking at the black hedgehog softly, the black hedgehog looking back as his arm was around her waist, "Shadow…" Sarah breathed out, "Whoa…" she put her hand to her head, breathing, well trying to.

Her friend, was Amy Rose, one of the heroes and worse to Sarah was…that Amy had never said anything about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shadow listened to the dragging feet behind him, "Shadow! Wait up!"

Shadow looked back a little to the blue hedgehog who was nearly eleven feet away from him, "You have powers."

"Oh right," Sonic said as a second later he was walking by Shadow.

The two walked along the empty road in Arizona in silence. Sonic started kicking rocks, umming to himself, "Stop it."

He looked to the annoyed hedgehog by him and smiled, doing what he was doing, "Sonic…."

"Yes Shadow?"

"Stop it."

Sonic smiled even bigger as the black hedgehog said his words slowly, "But I'm bored," Sonic whined.

"I don't care….just shut up…."

Sonic muttered to himself and looked to his left, "Hey Shadow!"

He felt a grip on his neck and saw red eyes glaring at him, "What!?"

Sonic pointed, "Gas station. Food?"

Shadow sighed, "….I guess…"

He let go and the two walked down the road, crossing it they went into the gas station. A young man with tattoos was sitting on the stool, chewing on his toothpick and reading a magazine. Shadow looked up at the TV news as Sonic walked into the candy aisle.

Shadow's eyes went wide, "You heard?" he looked to the young man that was looking at him now, "You heard about that robot? Travelin' through city after city, destroying things and killin' people?"

Shadow looked at him, "No," before looked at the TV again, "What about it?"

The young man got off the stool, leaning across the counter, "Turns out some people believe it's another Eggman machine. Started at Iowa I believe, headed east and fast. Air Force from Ohio followed it clear into the sky until about ten thousand feet where they lost track it," Shadow looked to him before looking at Sonic who busy choosing either Skittles or Red Fish, Shadow looked back at the TV as it showed the picture of a robot shooting off into the sky, "Headed near New York I here, some people came by not an hour ago, askin' me if I'd heard any news, I told em' it didn't matter, they were gonna die if they tried to take that robot down. Some police looking men with a woman, she was probably in charge, they always are," the young man smiled as he leaned back on the stool, "What brings you here? Haven't seen you around in awhile, racing your buddy over there," he motioned to Sonic who was holding Red Fish, Skittles, Crunch, Hershey, Twix, Twizzlers, and soda, the young man chuckled, "Some red echidna comes along every Sunday, bringing in old findings for me to sale. Goes talkin' about the good ole days he calls them, the ones where no one was in a threatening situation. Haven't seen him in awhile actually, maybe two weeks, then again the artifact things are hard to find nowadays."

Shadow looked at him as they heard Sonic trip over his shoes, falling down with his things, "Red echidna?"

"Never asked what his name was, he was always walkin' around with a purple echidna, she's his partner with their job, I talk to her mainly, just because the red echidna only talks about a blue hedgehog and a black one, saving the day from Eggman once again."

Shadow looked at him, "Where can I find him?"

They heard Sonic put his things on the counter while the young man looked at Shadow, "Well you're in one of the hottest states I believe, I hear echidnas love Phoenix."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait, we're gonna go get Knuckles because some robot is attacking the world? Why not just save the world together without him?" Sonic asked, shoving the popcorn he bought in his mouth.

Shadow walked ahead of him, "If the S.W.A.T. team and the army can't defeat this thing, then there might be a chance we can't."

Sonic stopped, "That's what it was like last time, Eggman builds machine, people can't stop it, we defeat Eggman, people worship us."

Shadow looked at him, "Exactly, and our friends helped us did they not?"

Sonic stayed silent, "We did the most work, yes," Shadow told him, "But Knuckles has strength, Rouge has spy skills and Tails has the technology."

"Silver's got that…" Sonic thought for a moment, "that power and Blaze has fire."

Shadow nodded, "Amy has that hammer….and Cream helped with distraction."

Sonic smiled, "So we bring back the gang, make a famous plan and beat Eggman once again!"

Shadow nodded, turning around and walking towards Phoenix, "But Shadow."

He let Sonic catch up before continuing, "We don't even know if they're still in the places they left for."

"We know one is," Shadow looked at the big Phoenix sign, looking down at the city from the hill.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Four:**

Amy put her head in her hands, "Okay….I never told you, I'm sorry."

Sarah was across the counter, staring at her, "It's fine….." she looked down, "So I guess…..you're gonna have to go," she looked up at Amy.

Amy sat straight, "What?"

"This robot is probably Eggman's plan to destroy the world; you're not just sit and watch, are you?"

Amy sighed, "I can't just fight this things alone Sarah."

Sarah looked down at the counter again, "So why not….get your friends together?"

Amy looked to her, "That's stupid," Amy looked away, "We haven't seen each other in years…."

"So?"

Amy looked at Sarah, "So they might just want to work alone."

Sarah shook her head, slamming her hands on the table, scaring Amy, "We have to get help! This robot is somewhere in the world, possibly near here and if it's already killed people, then it's definitely one of Eggman's plans to take over the world! Wake up Amy! We need your friends!"

Amy stared at her, "I…..I don't even know where they are."

Sarah looked at her, "You know where Cream is."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic whistled, "You sure this is his house? I mean look at it!" he threw his arms wide showing off the big house, "Sure it's not as big as the mansion back home but….wow! For Knuckles this is impressive…"

Shadow sighed and pressed the doorbell. Minutes later when nothing happened, Sonic pressed it. Pressing it again, again, again, again, again, again, again, again-

"What the hell!" the angry red echidna yanked the door open, "I'm trying to sleep!"

He stopped when saw the two, "What do you want?"

Sonic smiled, "Not a friendly way to greet your friends Knux."

Knuckles didn't seem happy, "Not a nice way to wake someone up."

Shadow watched as Sonic went in the house, around Knuckles. Knuckles looked after him, "Uh, come in?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Sorry about him," he said the echidna before going inside as well.

Knuckles grumbled to himself, "Sorry he says, I'm trying to sleep," before slamming the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wait," Knuckles said as he stared at the two hedgehogs across from him, "You want the gang back together? You do realize some of us have lives," he held his mug of coffee.

Shadow nodded, "Yes but do you realize that there's a robot attacking and kill people and we believe…" he looked at Sonic who finished his sentence.

"It's Eggman plan of taking over the world again," Sonic looked at him as he sat on the comfy couches.

Knuckles sighed, "Guys I would love to go back to that time, but do you really think the others would actually consider of going along with this?"

Shadow leaned in, "Most of them came to save the world, most of them saved the world, and most of them would do it again."

Knuckles looked at him, sighing, "That thing has Eggman written all of over it. After what happened last night with him, we know one thing, he's grown stronger," Shadow told him as he leaned back.

Knuckles had a thoughtful face, "Last night?"

"He captured both of us, shooting us with a ray, apparently we turned…..into something," Shadow told him.

"What?" Knuckles leaned in this time.

Shadow looked down at his lap before looking the echidna, "This may sound….extreme but it's true, though we don't remember anything, I've come up with a conclusion as to what we were the other night, why we couldn't remember doing anything in that appearance, and why I was almost killed by Sonic before he turned back into a hedgehog…."

Knuckles looked from each of the two, "You turned into something different? Something different from hedgehogs?"

"Something very different Knuckles, something more dangerous I'm guessing," Shadow said, "I would need someone smart to figure it out."

Knuckles snorted as he leaned back, "You're talkin' to the wrong guy."

"But if you knew one….one we all knew….where he was, in the U.S. or in the world somewhere, on land, in the sea," Shadow leaned in, "In the sky."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Plane for South Carolina leaving in five minutes."

Sarah ignored the five minutes' notice, "Amy? I thought you said Cream lived in Georgia."

"I know, but to get the gang back….I'm gonna stop at a friend's first, well a different friend's first, no need," Amy lifted the last bag up to the carrier, "to go back and forth."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hearing the doorbell, he walked to the front door of his house on the side of the beach, "Amy?"

Amy stood in front of him with Sarah, who waved a little. He gaped as Amy smiled at him.

"Nice to see you too Silver."

He blinked, "Amy?"

Amy sighed, rolling her eyes, "I think we established that already…."

Silver blinked again before scooping her into a big hug, "Oh my God! It's really you!"

"Yes it's really me! So I'd be happy if I could keep the bones in my body, thank you!" she said, trying to breath.

Silver let her, "Sorry," he looked to Sarah, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Sarah, Sarah this is Silver, Silver this is Sarah," Amy introduced the two.

"Hey," he nodded.

She smiled, "So you're Silver? One of the heroes?"

He smiled nervously, "Yeah…"

Amy rocked on her heels for a second, "Can we come in?"

He moved aside quickly, motioning inside, "Yeah, yeah, come in, please."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver blinked at them, "What?"

Amy sighed, "For the millionth time! We want to get the gang back together!"

Silver blinked again, "Amy…" he looked down at the coffee table, "That's….crazy, for starters we don't even know where any of them are."

Amy looked at him, "I thought you stayed in touch with Blaze."

Silver sighed, "Right before she left, leaving unexpectedly with some blue cat…."

Amy showed sadness in her eyes, "I'm sorry….a millionaire?"

Silver looked at her, "What? No, it was her friend, Jezebel."

"Oh," Amy said.

Silver nodded as Sarah sighed, "So we gonna go get them or what?"

Silver looked at her, "You only know where Cream is; I doubt she knows where the others are."

Amy shrugged, "You never know, Blaze travels."

Silver scoffed, "Yeah, 'cause she can't reside in one place apparently."

Amy sighed, "Can we just get over your dumb break-up yet?"

Silver almost glared at the pink hedgehog, "I loved her."

Amy looked at him, "I know, but for the world's sake, could you get that god damn drama attitude put away until this robot and Eggman are destroyed?"

Silver looked hard at her, "How can we? You don't know what it's made of, or that it's something Eggman created so it has no weakness."

Sarah looked at him, "All enemies have a weakness."

He looked at her up and down as they sat in his living room, "Really? What's his then? Tell me one weakness."

"You guys," Sarah looked from Silver to Amy, "Everyone in your gang, you can defeat him, I know it, that's why I'm not just gonna sit around and watch the world die along with me."

Silver looked to Amy, "She's determined, where'd you meet her?"

"Bakery, we work together."

Silver nodded, looking back at Sarah, "Well," he sighed as he got up, the girls following immediately, "I guess, we go," he looked to them, grinning.

Amy smiled in relief as Sarah just stared, "So to Georgia?"

Amy looked to Sarah, "Yeah."

"Don't worry about a rental car, I got a boat," Silver headed out back.

Sarah looked to Amy nervously, "A boat?"

"What, you sea-sick already?" Silver teased.

Sarah about said something, when they felt a boom, "AHHHH!" she screamed as the walls in the house started crumbling, "What's happening!" Amy yelled out, praying one of them would hear.

"Who knows!" she heard Silver, seeing Sarah be rushed by her in the dust that was flung up in the air, she yelled, "Sarah!"

"I got her! I can't see you though!"

Amy looked around, the cabinet of glass falling towards her, "AHHH!"

Silver placed the unconscious Sarah in the motor boat, looking back to the demolished house, he rushed in. Stopping, he stared at the floor, "Shit."

He ran around, "Amy!"

Stopping again, he saw her near the glass cabinet, cuts on her, "Amy!" he picked her up bridal style, "We gotta get outta here!" he ran towards the boat, lacing her down, he looked back.

His eyes widened as he saw the flames go after the bomb set off, jumping in the boat and starting it up, going forward, he barely missed the boat garage thing he made, looking back he breathed heavily, "Georgia….right, quite a ways….I'm thinking a rental car was the way to go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles stopped the car, "Two hours away."

Shadow looked at the house, as the blue blur leaned over from the back seat, "Not really fancy for a successful airplane pilot."

Shadow looked at Sonic, "He's just a pilot for a tour around the Grand Canyon Sonic."

Sonic nodded slowly, "I knew that."

Shadow unbuckled as Knuckles got out, "I'm sure you did."

As Knuckles knocked on the door, the three tensed up as a red fox opened the door. Batting her eyes she smiled, "Hi."

Sonic smiled, stepping forward, "Hey."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Does Tails live here?"

The red fox moved the door a bit, "Miles! Some visitors!"

Hearing a crash of metal and a, "Shit," the fox appeared around the corner. He smiled, "Sonic!?"

Sonic smiled, "Tails!" hugging his little brother.

Tails looked to Shadow and Knuckles then to Sonic again, "What are you all doing here?"

Shadow stepped up, "We have a few problems, thinking that since you're smart, you might figure out the solutions."

Tails nodded, "Come in first, uh," he turned to the red fox, "Thanks Hanna."

She smiled, "Anything for my favorite fox," she winked as she went outside and the trio went in, "I'll be around!"

Tails laughed nervously, "You work for me, I think I would know."

She laughed, "I guess so," she winked again as she got into her little black car, driving off.

Tails sighed, closing the door; he turned and smiled at his friends, "So these problems?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic stared at the big needle, which wasn't in truth that big, he was just paranoid as Tails moved closer and closer to his arm with it, "Hold still Sonic, this will help, I promise."

Sonic looked at the blue eyes of the person he most trusted, "I hate it."

Tails laughed a little, "I know, but this way we'll see what you're exactly turning into and why."

Sonic winced and grabbed Shadow's arm. Shadow, who was reading peacefully beside the blue blur, looked at him, from his hand that was Shadow's arm, to his expression; Shadow smirked, "Petrified Sonic?"

Sonic shook his head, "No just scared a little is all."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "That's what it means…"

Sonic looked at him as Shadow distracted the blue hedgehog, "Oooh…"

Moments went by, feeling like a year for the impatient hedgehog while it felt like a second for the silent one, which it was, "Ow!" Sonic looked at Tails, "What was that for!?"

Tails sighed, ignoring his question he looked at the needle, "I'll run it through the machine," he stepped over to the big machine with a scanner and screen, looking more like a big box on the end of the table, "It should tell us when it beeps."

Shadow looked at the machine, "Let me guess…you made it."

Tails looked to him, smiling slightly, "Yes."

Knuckles sighed, "So for the other problem."

Tails set the machine up before sitting down in one of the chairs of the lab, "Shoot."

Shadow closed the book in his lap, "We came for you," he stared at him, "because we're getting the gang back together."

Tails blinked at him as he leaned back in the chair, "What? Why?"

"Have you not seen that robot out there somewhere?" Sonic turned on the hospital bed thing, "We need to destroy it, and fast!"

Shadow nodded with Knuckles as the three stared at the fox that looked from each one of them, "How can I help?"

Knuckles shifted the seat, "Maybe we could somehow locate it and figure out what it's made of, see if has a weakness or something."

Shadow nodded, "But how? That thing could be in space by now."

Sonic looked to him, "Then wouldn't it be a good thing for us? We wouldn't have to deal with it right?"

Tails looked at his friend, "Sonic, what goes up, must come down."

"But it's space, no gravity right?"

Tails leaned forward a bit, "But still, if it's that huge it might be like a meteor hitting Earth, sooner or later, whether fifty million years from now, it should fall back to Earth," he got up, walking to a screen (**If you saw The Avengers and remember what the Doctor uses in that room with Ironman and drags things across a computer like thing, then you can imagine it.) **he brought up a picture of it, enlarging it with his fingers, he twirled it around, "The mass of this thing is incredible, Eggman must of planned this for years, maybe that's the reason he left all of a sudden, maybe he made that fight for a cover up, to make himself go away so none of us would get suspicious on where he was if he just disappeared all of sudden," he moved it around, looking at it, enlarging it and making it small again, "The graphics on this thing are very detailed, new bolts to hold it together, I just wonder what the chip running it all it is…."

Shadow nodded, "Good point for him to make up a fight with useless robots when he didn't really have such a great plan."

Knuckles stared off into space, looking at the floor, and then to the picture, "So will it be hard to destroy?"

Tails stayed silent, staring at the screen, "I take that as a yes," Knuckles looked down at his lap.

Tails shook his head, "If we know it's weakness like you said," Tails looked at the red echidna, "Then maybe it shouldn't be so hard, unless it's something that gives us a weakness too."

Sonic stared at him hard, "What do you mean?"

Tails looked from the echidna to the hedgehog, "I mean that if it has a weakness, the same as ours, then we can't defeat it."

Shadow looked at the fox, "We could if we defeat our own weakness."

"True, but it would take longer," Tails said.

Knuckles looked from each of the two, "So we just hope and pray it has a weakness that gives us an advantage instead of a weakness also?"

"Yes," Tails nodded along with Shadow.

Sonic blinked, "Could someone tell me what's going on here!?" he threw his arms up in the air as three look at him.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! I had little time to finish this!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Five:**

Sarah groaned as she held her head, "Make it stop…."

Amy let her hair whip past her face like what felt like a million miles per hour. Silver made a sharp turn, "Ah!" Sarah fell on the left side, and puked over the edge, into the water.

"Ew," Amy said.

Sarah glared, "Shut up, I don't do good with boats…."

Silver chuckled, "I think we could figure that out ourselves."

She glared at him next before puking over the side again, "Never doing this again…." she muttered.

"Hopefully we don't have to," Silver said.

Amy shrugged a little, "We don't even know how to defeat the robot; how the hell are we supposed to know that Eggman isn't making more?"

Silver cursed, "You're right….I never thought of that."

Amy sighed, "Fantastic…."

They ignored Sarah's puking most of the way as they stopped at Georgia, "We can't stay in a hotel."

"What!? You just expect me to break into someone's house and sleep on their couch and let them ask me the next morning why I was there!" Sarah said.

"I see she's back," Silver smirked to Amy.

Amy smiled softly at him while they tied the boat up, "Old man Henry let's me stay here for the winter."

Silver stopped speaking as he went to the door of the house beside the docks, "Henry?"

An old man with a sailor's cap and a striped shirt with white pants looked at them, "What are you three doing? It's almost dark," Henry shooed them inside.

As they sat down Henry go them tea, "Now," the old man sat down as well, "What can I do for ya?"

Silver watched as the girls drank the tea, "We need a place to sleep for the night, we're here for a friend," he added.

Henry nodded, "Sure, ye can sleep in the attic or the couches."

The girls looked at Silver, Silver looked to Henry, "What's better?"

Henry chuckled, "I'd go with me couches."

Silver nodded, "We'll sleep here then."

Henry got up, "I got me wife cookin' dinner, be right back to tell her some visitors are here."

"Thank you," Silver said.

As soon as he disappeared Sarah leaned in, "He's like a real sailor! The accent and everything."

"Yeah, he's got the sailor mouth too," Silver said, "But only when he's really pissed, other than that, most people call him a nice guy."

Amy nodded, "I just hope he doesn't mind that we stay here."

"It's only for a day," Sarah said as she drank the warm tea.

Silver watched as Amy glared at her, "Its fine, he lets me sleep in the cabin, but near this time it's already taken."

Amy nodded to him, "So, I'll take the one person couch."

"I call couch!" Sarah said.

Silver sat on the floor, "I call comfy floor."

The girls laughed as he snuggled to the floor, "So warm," he joked.

Amy let her eyelids go down, blocking out her eyesight as she fell asleep, she'd have dinner later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tails watched as Knuckles fell asleep on the couch, slobbering on his new couches. That's all the kitsune could think about. His new couches….were being slobbered on by an echidna as it slept. His _new couches._ Tails sighed and walked up his staircase, "Sonic?"

He opened the door to the guest room where Sonic beat Shadow to, "Sonic?"

As he opened the door all the way, his eyes went wide; he slammed the door and looked around, "That's….not….Sonic…."

"Oof!" he was slammed back as the creature behind the door started pounding on it, clawing and scratching, "Knuckles!" Tails screamed as the door was pounded on again, "Knuckles!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A black muzzle sniffed the red object on the large rectangular object. It let out what sounded like a sneeze. Purple eyes were seen, "What?" he heard.

Hands were placed at his muzzle. He growled and soon he was cowering back as the red object turned the lights on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knuckles blinked as he looked at the black creature in front of him, "Oh….my…God…."

"They definitely aren't hedgehogs," Knuckles said as the black creature moved, "Ah!" Knuckles jumped off the couch as the black creature took his spot, hiding his face in the couch.

"He….doesn't like the light," Knuckles turned one light off so he could see, "Shadow?"

The black creature poked his head out of the couch, red eyes staring into small purple ones.

"Shadow?"

The creature meant to be Shadow, hid his face in the couch again as the light grew brighter. Knuckles almost turned the light off when he heard something, "Tails?" he walked to the stairs.

"Sonic!"

Knuckles ran up the stairs, "Tails! What's wrong? Where's Sonic?"

He stopped in the hallway. The first things he saw was one, a busted door lying on the floor, and two, a slobbering blue creature like the black one, licking Tails' face. The kitsune laughed, "Sonic!"

Knuckles dropped his arms to his sides, "What?"

Tails finally pushed Sonic enough the blue creature got the signal and got off his friend, "I don't get it," Knuckles said.

"What?" Tails said.

"Shadow said Sonic almost killed him as this," Knuckles pointed to Sonic's new form, "So why didn't he kill you?"

Tails looked at Sonic, who was sitting there, staring at him, "Maybe he remembers who we are."

"Sonic should've known Shadow too, and I know for a million years Sonic would never hurt Shadow, they're friends right?"

Tails looked at the floor, "True…so why didn't he?" he ignored Sonic as the blue creature bumped his head with his muzzle, looking for attention.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hitting the bottom floor of black tile, the small click of boots stopped. Ears moved towards the person beside them, both nodded. While one went to the door to guard, the other, a white bat, went to the safe. Listening to the clicks while she turned the lock, she finally got all three numbers.

Opening the safe the two put the jewelry in the bags. Going up the vent, the bat went first, grabbing the bag she pulled it up with her. She looked at her partner and winked at him. Closing the vent, "Rouge!" he yelled.

"Better luck next time tiger," she said in the vent as she heard the police cars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The police sat down with a file paper, "Rouge…"

The white bat smirked, "How fast was I this time?"

The two men looked at each other and sighed. The older one, Officer Benet, was in his late-fifties with white hair and blue eyes, looked at her, "You did good stopping them from stealing anything."

"But we got a call, saying you hid the jewelry," the younger one, in his early thirties, Officer Samuels, was a brown hair man with brown eyes, he had two kids and a wife whereas Officer Benet had one child, and one grandchild, his wife was deceased.

Rouge slammed her hands on the table, "That's a lie! I've been working here for over five years now and they don't trust me!?"

Samuels sighed, "He turned you in," he pushed the file closer to her.

She looked down and glared at the picture, "Sam….I should've known not to trust him."

"And yet it's you who they all can't trust," Officer Benet told her, smiling warmly.

She always had a soft spot for the old man, "So you're on my side?"

He sighed and leaned back, clasping his hands together, "Where is the jewelry then Rouge?"

Rouge looked between the two, "It should've been where I left it; the other safe holding the gems."

"Which are also gone," Officer Samuels looked up at her, "Tell me Rouge, do you still like to steal when you see jewelry?"

Rouge glared, "I'm out of the habit! I'm a loyal person now damn it and for you, especially you two, to not believe me, it's awful! I didn't steal anything!"

"Until further notice, you need someone to bail you out," Officer Benet said.

Rouge sighed and looked away, her ears back against her head, "I know someone…"

"Who?" Officer Samuels said.

Rouge looked up at him, "We want to help you Rouge," he added.

She sighed, "He lives in Phoenix last I visited him."

"His name please?" Officer Benet asked.

Rouge looked up at him, blue eyes meeting blue, "Knuckles the Echidna."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouge looked down as she waited outside the police headquarters; sitting on the railing. Kids zoomed past, little kids, near thirteen or twelve really, riding skateboards. Some little girls around five years old were walking with their mothers to the mall across the street. Rouge smiled and waved to a little girl, a human with blond hair and green eyes, as the little girl waved back, smiling.

Rouge sighed, it was the feeling again. Of being a mother, Rouge didn't know why, but the older she grew, she realized, she didn't want to live life alone. She saw couples and their kids holding hands, walking down the streets everyday. She sighed; Blaze had called it baby fever, which Rouge agreed to. Blaze had come down for the winter and stayed with a friend of Rouge's, Rebecca, who lived across the hall of the apartment building they both lived in.

Watching as a red truck pulled up after a few minutes of waiting. Knuckles go out of the car and walked up the steps, "Hey," he said.

"Hi," she smiled at him, her bangs she got caught were neatly slid over so she could see, "It's great to see you."

Knuckles nodded, "How was your flight? And it's kinda odd; you land up in front of another police station."

Rouge made an effort to laugh along with him but failed, "It was fine, and yeah," she looked behind her to the building and then to Knuckles again, "It's kinda odd."

Knuckles put his hands in his dark blue jeans pockets, "So should we go? I kinda have people waiting for me."

Rouge tried not to show the hurt that was forming inside of her, "Sure."

As she climbed up in the truck and buckled up, Knuckles got in and started the car after buckling up and closing his door while she did the same. The two became silent while he drove back to Tails' house, though she didn't know that. She thought she was going to another airport to fly to Missouri where the police wanted her. Knuckles got on the highway and looked towards her. She had grown, like taller in body type, but in mind type, she wasn't so mean anymore, she was…quiet.

"You okay?" he asked.

She looked over to him, "Yeah," she smiled, "Why wouldn't I be?"

Knuckles shrugged, "You're quiet."

She smiled as she stared out the window, "I'm thinking."

"About what?" Knuckles asked.

She shrugged this time, "Things, like Missouri, my new house, my new job….my new life."

Knuckles looked at her, "Did you want to change it?"

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said, "I mean," she swallowed, "I might just find someone to be with, Blaze says it's-"

"Baby fever."

Rouge looked at him, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Knuckles shrugged, "My partner at my job has the same thing with her husband."

Rouge smiled softly and looked out the window again. Knuckles looked to her then to the sign that separated Phoenix and the Airport of Phoenix. He took the left one, towards Phoenix. Rouge sat up, "What are you doing?"

"You gotta come with us," he said.

"Who?" Rouge looked at him.

He looked at her, "The robot that Eggman built, it's destroying the world, though it's lost somewhere in the air still, it started yesterday I think, I don't know, but so much happened last night, I can't remember much but what happened."

"What happened?" she asked.

He met her blue eyes, "You have to see it to believe it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good thing Henry let us borrow his car for your boat," Amy said as she sat in the passenger side.

"Good thing he lives near Cream's house," Silver drove the tiny black car.

Sarah was in the back still sleeping, "This Henry guy has a sweet ride."

Silver looked in the review mirror and smiled at Amy, "I'm surprised she isn't married," he said when Sarah was asleep.

"Why do you say that?" Amy asked him.

Silver turned left into streets with trees around every house, "She's like a girl every guy in this world wants, she likes to sleep, she likes to do the crossword puzzles and wear cashmere sweaters and will read a book on a snowing day," he said.

Amy laughed, "Are you saying I should start doing that?"

He laughed as he stopped the car at a stop sign behind a blue truck, "If you want."

"When did you find this stuff about her anyways?" Amy asked.

Silver looked at her, "You were still sleeping."

Amy nodded, "But how do you know every guy in the world likes that type of girl?"

Silver shrugged, "Most I talk to have wives like that."

Amy looked at the map as she smiled, "Turn right."

Silver turned right as he was told when the blue truck went, "So when did you last speak to Cream?"

"Maybe four years ago," Amy said.

Silver's eyes widened," Wow."

"I know, it's a long time," Amy said still looking down at the map.

"No, I meant her house."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the three crowded around the door, Sarah leaned on Silver, sleeping still. Amy knocked on the door, "It's open," they heard.

Amy breathed and opened the door, letting her breath out, "Let's go," she said to her two friends who followed her in.

Amy walked in and saw the kitchen, immediately going into awe, "Wow," she said.

Silver whistled, "I wish I owned a bakery."

Amy laughed, "Hello?" they heard from upstairs.

Listening to the footsteps they saw the rabbit walk down the stairs. Cream stopped as she gaped at the three, "A-Amy?"

Amy smiled, "Hey Cream."

Cream raced down the stairs and swept Amy in the biggest hug she could, "Amy!"

Sarah folded her arms, "This is Cream?"

Amy and Cream pulled away, "My best friend," Amy nodded.

Sarah laughed and joined in on their hug while Silver just stood there. Cream pulled away, "What are you doing here?"

"Maybe we can sit down and talk about it Cream," Silver said as she gently hugged him.

"Of course," she said, "This way," she led them to the even larger living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"No."

"But Cream-"

"No Amy," Cream said as she held her cup of tea, "I'm not gonna be a distraction again, I hate that job."

"But you will come right?" Amy asked.

Cream looked down, "I don't see what I can do…"

Silver walked into the kitchen as he got something to drink instead of tea. Looking out the window as the girls talked, he drank his glass of water. He looked closer out the window and tilted his head, before his eyes went wide, "Not again," he ran inside the living room.

"We got get out of here now!" Silver yelled.

"What? Why?" Cream stood up.

Silver looked at her, "Unless you want to be blown up along with your house, I would get the hell out," he waited as they looked at each other, "Now God damn it!" he yelled at them.

He opened the door, getting the girls out and running after them. He jumped into the back of the car while Amy drove. She got a few feet from the house when it was hit by a missile.

Cream sat in the back and gaped at her house, "I…."

Silver looked over to her, "We'll figure that out later, we have to go somewhere, somewhere the others are."

Cream looked at them, "Blaze always comes this time of year."

Silver looked at her, "Where does she stay?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rouge stared at the four guys, "What?" she laughed.

"We're," Sonic pointed between him and Shadow, "Werewolves or as Tails puts it, Werehogs."

Rouge blinked before busting out laughing, "Oh my God! That's hilarious! You just made my day!"

The four guys looked at her, Knuckles sighed and grabbed her shoulder, "Rouge, we're serious."

She stopped and looked at each of them, "Are you?"

Tails nodded, "Do you think I would make up something like this?"

Rouge stared at him before shaking her head no, "So why don't you go outside for a walk in the garden while we talk?" Tails suggested to her.

Rouge nodded, "Okay," she went up the stairs and outside from basement lab.

Getting outside she looked around, humming to her as she walked through the garden. Sitting down on a bench she wondered only one thing, '_Why would Tails even have a garden?'_

She watched as a plane flew by the house, a good thousand feet or so in the air. She watched as it turned around and headed in her direction, "That's odd," she stood up and walked closer to the plane, though they were still far apart.

She something shoot out of it and zoom her way as the plane turned again and disappeared. Rouge thought the object would turn like the plane but as it got closer and closer, she backed up, and ran into the house.

She watched as Knuckles and the guys talked about whatever the hell Sonic and Shadow were now. She yelled, "Guys!" once and they ignored her.

She ran back up and looked out the screen door and saw it coming closer, seeing what it was she cursed and ran downstairs again, "Shut the fuck up!" she yelled.

They stopped and looked at her, "What?" Sonic shrugged, "Can't you see we're busy?"

They went back to talking and Rouge had enough of this, she stomped her foot, "Shut the fuck up! A fucking missile is on its way here! If you don't fucking believe me go look outside that fucking screen door as it gets fucking closer!"

They stopped and looked at each other. Rouge blinked and noticed she was the only one in the room, "Guys?"

She felt arms pick her up and looked at Knuckles, "What are you doing?"

"Fucking missile," he kept muttering as he stared ahead, heading out the door and throwing her inside the truck, climbing in beside her.

"Knuckles!" she yelled as she was squished between him and Shadow.

"Keys, keys, keys, keys," Sonic looked around, "Knuckles where are the fucking keys!?"

Knuckles reached forward and pulled them out off the spot under his radio, "Drive!"

Sonic put the keys in and stared, "What am I doing!? I don't know how to drive!"

Shadow switched spots with him in less than two seconds and by three they were out of the driveway and down the road, speeding on the main road, "Uh Shadow," Tails looked at him, "I don't think police officers would like to know that my house is gonna be blown up in less than twenty seconds and you look like you just kidnapped us by speeding!"

Shadow growled at him, "I'm fine! We just don't know how far that missile's boom will go!"

"Boom?" Sonic asked Knuckles.

"Boom," Rouge said nervously.

"Boom," Knuckles agreed just as they heard it.

Looking back they watched as Tails' house was consumed in flames, "Oh my God," Tails said.

"Knuckles," Shadow said as he started to slow down, "If they blew up his house….maybe they blew up yours."

"Oh God no," Knuckles said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Looking at his house on TV while it blew up as the news reporter repeated the video over and over again wasn't the best thing Knuckles wanted today. Sonic was again in the candy aisle while Tails and Shadow looked for directions. Knuckles sighed, "Where are we going?" he turned around, away from the gas station's TV.

Tails shrugged, "I'm not sure," he looked up, "But we can't go back to your place."

Knuckles rolled his eyes, "No shit Sherlock."

Rouge looked to the TV, "Missouri."

"What?" Knuckles looked at her.

"I just remembered, Blaze goes down to Georgia to visit Cream this time of year, I got an email from her a day ago saying she was in Missouri," Rouge looked at the three guys as the four all ignored hearing Sonic trip over his shoes from how much he got this time.

Tails looked at Knuckles, "How far is Missouri?"

"She'd be long gone from Missouri though, she takes different routes to see the U.S" Rouge said, "She might be in Arkansas, Tennessee, or even Alabama by now."

Tails looked at Knuckles, "Do you have Silver's phone number?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver looked around the town, "This place is…"

"Like a western town?" Cream smiled, "I always loved it."

As Amy stopped at a hotel she looked back at Cream, "You sure she always stays here?"

"Yeah, they got a pool, a nice bedroom, she loves it," Cream said as she unbuckled.

"I'm gonna stay here," Silver said.

"Me too," Sarah said, "I'm gonna catch a few Z's."

"Okay, we'll be back soon," Amy said as the two girls left.

Silver felt his phone buzz. He pulled it out and looked at it, "Knuckles?"

"Hello?" Silver asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Thank God you answered!" Knuckles said as they stood outside the gas station.

"Yeah, why? Am I on speaker?"

"Hey Silver," most everyone said while Sonic stuffed his face so it sounded like _Fey Filfer._

"What are you guys- wait are you together?"

Tails took the phone, "Eggman's robot has disappeared, blown up our houses, well mine and Knuckles'."

"Yeah, I mean, Amy and this girl named Sarah came to find me, Amy and Cream are in the hotel getting Blaze."

"That's perfect!" Rouge said, "But where do we meet?"

There was a pause, "No, give it! Sarah! Stop that!"

"Silver?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah? Sorry, Sarah took the phone."

"Where do we meet up?" Rouge asked, impatient.

Silver was silent again, "Silver!" Rouge yelled.

"Sorry! Jeez, but I don't know, I mean, if it's blowing up every house of ours, that means Eggman's coming after us."

Tails nodded, "You're right, so where to meet where he won't know."

There was a pause, "Tails?"

The group looked at the phone, "Amy?" he asked.

"You remember that mansion down in Chile?"

Tails stopped, "Yeah, I do, why?"

"The president made it secret for us, so I think that's the safest place for us."

"We don't even know where it is though," Rouge said.

"Tails, do you have a plane?"

"No, my house was blown up, my plane was in the garage for it," the kitsune said.

A different voice came in, "Do you have a plane in your reach?"

Tails looked around, "Yeah, the Forest Ranger's, why?"

Th girl's voice came again, "Wasn't Rouge a thief?"

Rouge ripped the phone out of his grasp, "Who the hell is this?"

"Sorry Rouge, she doesn't know what you do, neither do I."

Rouge sighed, "I guess I could try to get us in, what about you guys though?"

There was a pause, "Silver's got a boat, and if he can get us to the Florida Airport in time, we can make it to Bolivia by Monday then get a ride to Chile by maybe Wednesday."

"That's two days from now, we would make it tomorrow possibly," Tails said, "Or today. Depends how fast the plane is and depends how long I can get it without getting put in jail," Tails finished.

There was movement, "We'll meet you then."

Tails nodded, "We got everyone right?"

"Plus one," Amy said.

Tails nodded, "See ya."

"Bye," Silver said as he hung up.

Tails hung onto the phone before looking at Rouge, "Think you can steal a plane?"

She smirked, "I know I can."

* * *

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA.**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes! And sorry it's a little rushed.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Six:**

Sonic looked down at the ground as they flew a few hundred feet up in the air, "Uh, Tails?"

"Yeah," Tails said as he flew the big plane.

"Why are we so high up?" Sonic asked.

"If the robot disappeared easily in the sky, I thought we could," Tails smiled back at him as he sat in the back.

Shadow saw in a different aisle, "I thought this was a Forest Ranger's plane, not a big plane."

Tails shrugged, "Maybe it used to be."

Rouge looked at the map as she sat beside Tails, "So we get there by tonight hopefully."

Tails nodded, "Hopefully."

Knuckles looked up front at them as he sat beside Shadow, "What about the others?"

"They'll be at Bolivia by Monday," Shadow repeated to the red echidna.

"But I still don't see how they'll get a ride to Chile," Knuckles said, "And where in the hell is this mansion anyways Tails?"

Tails turned left a little with the plane, getting back on the route, "Amy and I were the only ones that talked to the president about it, seeing as you all were still excited about getting one mansion. We told us directions but it's been so long, I'm still surprised Amy kept directions, though the president then gave us a map and directions along with it."

"Which we don't need," Sonic said, "We can get there without any help."

Rouge looked back at him, "For once, you have to admit you need a map and ask for directions, you have no clue where you're going."

Sonic shrugged at her, "I've ran around the world plenty of times, I'm sure I've seen the mansion thinking it was some millionaire who lived there."

Rouge blinked, "How many mansions have you seen in your life so far?"

Sonic smiled, "Plenty."

Rouge rolled her eyes, turning back around to face forwards, "Let's just hope we get there safely."

Tails nodded, "There wasn't supposed to be any storms."

"Don't jinx it!" Sonic yelled.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You still believe in that nonsense?"

Sonic looked over to the ebony hedgehog, "Most people do."

"I don't know many people who are superstitious," Shadow pointed out.

Sonic blinked, "What is with these big words no one understands!?"

Shadow smirked, "You nearly made me overlook the long-lasting terminology that I utilize to confound and taunt you."

Knuckles busted out laughing as Sonic made a face. Sonic's face held only confusion, "What? Okay, Shadow," Sonic shifted in his seat to stare at the hedgehog, "No one really cares that you know…" he thought for a second, "difficult words, so maybe you should just speak regular English."

Shadow put his head on his chin as he had his arm on the armrest, staring at the blue blur, "But I don't notice if the others would…odium me for using intricate vocabulary, it's moderately quite entertaining to distinguish their expressions."

Sonic blinked, "What?"

Shadow smirked and leaned back in his seat. Rouge looked back and smiled, "Don't worry Sonic; some of us are just superior in education."

Sonic sighed, "I'm so confused!"

Rouge and laughed and turned around, "Hey Rouge," she heard.

She turned around and saw Knuckles staring at her, "What?" she asked.

"Is it anomalous that even I know what these words denote but he doesn't?" Knuckles smirked.

Rouge smiled, "You better hurry if you wanna catch up to Shadow."

Knuckles smirked, "I'm sure I will."

Sonic looked back and forth between the two, "What?"

Knuckles leaned back, "It's not anything you require to be apprehensive about, Sonic."

Sonic blinked again, "Please, just somebody use plain English…."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy looked around the airport, "Maybe we'll be there by Tuesday if we keep this up," she said.

"What about them?" Cream asked, pointing to the two that had avoided each other the whole time, "If they stay miles away from each other we'll never get there."

Amy looked at Blaze; she was sitting down beside a woman with her five year old son and an old man reading a book. She looked to Silver; he was sitting aisles from her, talking at least, but talking to what looked like a hooker. She looked back and forth between the two, "Maybe we can get them out of this damn phase."

Cream nodded while Sarah stood beside her, "I don't get it," Sarah said, "What happened to them?"

Amy sighed, "I guess Blaze didn't want to settle down in one place."

"So why didn't Silver follow her?" Sarah asked.

"He loved his home, the beach was perfect for a guy like him as he grew up," Cream said.

Sarah sighed, "Plane for Bolivia, South America, is now boarding," they heard.

Sarah picked up her bags while she followed the two girls, "Amy?"

"Yeah," Amy said as she gave the lady her ticket.

"What if the others think I'm intruding?"

Amy stopped walking through the tunnel like thing towards the plane and turned around, "I'm sure they'll like you."

Sarah caught up with her, "How do you know?"

Amy shrugged, "I guess I just do, they're all nice, even Shadow, you just need to get used to his mean side most of the time that is unless Sonic made him nice and more open, which I doubt ever happened."

Sarah looked at her, "One of the pictures in your room, were you with him?"

Amy looked to her, "Which one?"

"Shadow?"

Amy stopped, "No, we were….friends."

Sarah sighed, "Then what about Sonic? What's he like?" the two walked forward.

"He's cocky, nice most of the time, he's a hero of course, and he runs fast and loves chilidogs."

Sarah smiled, "I already knew that!"

Amy pushed her a little, "What? Now you stalk heroes?"

Sarah laughed, "I never said that!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Watching the ocean from above was making her seasick again. She didn't like boats, she didn't like planes, she didn't like diving off a cliff which Amy made her do one time and she was sure she about died. Sarah looked at the person that sat beside her, "Hi," she smiled.

The woman knitting smiled at her. She obviously was from South America, since she wore a shirt saying she lived in Bolivia, "You going home?" Sarah asked.

The woman nodded, "I went on a three year trip to the United States to visit my family on my mother's side," the woman's accent made it hard for her to talk in fluent English, though hardly no one Sarah knew did that.

"How's Bolivia?" Sarah asked.

"Many places to see," the woman smiled again, "I've lived in Mexico, Brazil and then I came to Bolivia to live with my family, my kids and husband," she pulled out a picture of her family.

"Two boys and a girl," Sarah smiled at the picture, "and one husband of course," she smiled.

"You have a family?" the woman asked.

Sarah shook her head, "No, single and probably will be, I mean, I'm kinda….demanding at times," she laughed nervously.

The woman smiled warmly, "Me too, but it's a mother instinct for me, to keep my kids safe and to keep my husband from buying the pack of hot chocolate that makes only four cups."

Sarah laughed, "I hear most guys do that."

She nodded, "So now my daughter had to go with him, make sure he spent wisely instead of just grabbed things."

Sarah laughed softly, "Yeah," she looked down.

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

Sarah looked at the dark browned colored human with darker brown hair in a small French braid, "Sarah."

"I'm Nikki," the woman said.

Sarah smiled, "Nice to meet you, Nikki."

**~.~**

Amy watched as Sarah and the woman talked. She turned to the person beside her before looking at the window. Silver sat beside her as he stared ahead, looking at nowhere special, just looking. Amy took another glance at him and raised an eyebrow, '_What the hell is he glaring at?'_

Cream sat behind her with Blaze, who slept. She looked out the window and sighed, "How long is this going be?"

Amy shrugged in front of her, "I don't know Cream."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver yawned as they stood in the airport at midnight, "How much longer?" he said as he yawned again.

Cream looked up at him, "The bus should be here soon."

Amy came back from the bathroom with Blaze, "Did it come yet?"

Blaze watched Cream and Silver shake their heads, "Wait," she looked around, "Where's Sarah?"

Amy looked around and saw the lime green hedgehog run up the escalators, "Are you guys' idiots!? The guy said the bus is downstairs!"

"Shit!" Silver grabbed his bag and ran down the escalators with her; the girls following right behind him.

**~.~**

As they sat on the bus, Silver was squished beside a fat woman and Blaze; his lips almost brushing against her left ear. He clenched his jaw and breathed out through his nose like usual. He felt Blaze tense beside him and a few minutes of riding she sighed, "Are you gonna ask? Or yell?"

Silver swallowed, "I can't yell in here, I might be kicked off."

Blaze cracked a small smile and looked up, at Cream and Amy who sat up front while Sarah sat across the two girls, squished by a mother and her twins and the rack of suitcases, "Are you gonna ask though?"

"Later," Silver said.

"Because you can't ask without yelling?" Blaze asked.

He sighed and scooted closer to her while the fat woman brought her skinny kid up on her lap, making Silver and the kid's back brush against each other. He sighed but it was almost a growl, "This damn," he mumbled _woman _to Blaze's ear.

Blaze turned and ducked under his chin he was so close, "Be nice," she said as she turned back around.

Silver was bumped into Blaze as the woman moved her arm, getting a bottle for the little kid, "Oof!"

Silver had his arms around her waist, though his hands touched the hard seats so he wouldn't completely fall on her, which would make her fall on a man about twenty and in a suit. He guessed it was a missionary or something; Silver brought Blaze closer to him as he shifted to get away from the woman.

Blaze just freezed, letting him put her almost on his lap as the bus passed into the somewhat city. She slowly started lean on his chest by accident. Silver put his arms around her, kinda tensely though as he was hesitant. Blaze shivered for a second as his hands placed themselves on her stomach while she basically sat on his lap now. She thought back to the time where she still ran, every morning. She almost remembered it was when they were still together. She would leave the note on the bed and come back while he made breakfast. She would take a shower and they would eat, planning what to do that day.

Whether it was going to the museum or the park, Blaze couldn't help but almost let a tear fall. She thought back to the places she went, and never had she gone back to the state he lived in. She would fear she might end up on his doorsteps. Ringing the doorbell and then everything became a nightmare.

Silver looked outside, though he saw his reflection in the window easily now since it was dark out. Waiting until the bus stopped at another part of the airport so they could get a rental car or whatever else the people needed, like food. Silver couldn't think of food at a time like this though, not when all the memories came racing back and his stomach wouldn't unknot.

They were the last ones off the bus, getting their things handed to them as they walked out. Silver grabbed the two bags of theirs, he already knew one was Amy's since it was red and had hearts all over it. The other was just black but it said Blaze's name. He put his duffle bag on top of the black one as he noticed Amy's was like a kid's.

Silver looked back to them, Blaze holding her's and Sarah's while Sarah helped Amy and Cream out, "You comin'?" he asked.

Amy glared at him, "We're getting there!"

Silver's eyes widened and he blinked, "Okay miss grumpy…"

Amy glared at him as she walked forward, "Shush! I'm tired! We're all tired! You should be tired!" she pointed at him.

He leaned closer forwards to her, "Should be," he smirked.

She pushed his shoulder as she guided the big black suitcase through the slide doors while the group followed her.

Sarah walked up beside him, "What are we doing?"

Silver shrugged, "Amy's gonna catch us a ride to as far as we can get to Chile."

"Well can we get some food?" Sarah asked.

He looked at her, "You can."

She blinked at him, "Can I have twenty bucks?"

Silver gaped at her, "What? You packed a bunch of clothes, yet you somehow forget money?"

Sarah shrugged, "Let's pretend there was a homeless child back there," she smiled brightly.

Silver laughed, "No," he stopped and made a serious face.

Sarah sighed and they watched Amy run up, "Guys! Guys! There's this guy! He's gonna fly us there for only a little more money!" she said.

"Great! Where is he?" Sarah asked.

Amy pointed outside, "Out on the airport duh, he'll drive us back."

Sarah dropped her arms down, "What!? All the way back there!?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sonic looked around, "Tails," he whispered.

"What?" Tails came out of the kitchen.

"Do we get to live here?" Sonic whispered.

Tails blinked, "Why are you whispering?"

Sonic looked around, "This place is bigger than the mansion back home."

Tails rolled his eyes and walked back in the kitchen, "Come on."

Sonic followed him, "Tails, I don't think this is the right place."

Rouge sat on one of the counters, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, this place is really big, seriously, I think there's like five living rooms around this house!" Sonic said.

"Plus a few game rooms," Knuckles said as he stood beside Rouge, cutting something that Sonic couldn't see what since Rouge was in the way.

Sonic smiled, "I can live with that."

Shadow turned around as he cooked something on the stove, "No, we played ping pong and you broke the lamps and window."

Knuckles laughed, "Did you really?"

Sonic blinked, "It was an accident!"

Tails laughed a little while Rouge smiled softly at the blue blur. Tails looked at a map, "This shows us what's around the house."

"Mansion," Sonic corrected him, "there's like three floors," he said as Tails looked at him.

Tails moved over to Rouge so the three could see while the other two cooked dinner, "Downstairs we have the main entrance," Tails pointed to the beginning of the mansion's blueprint, "then to the left is the kitchen," he pointed to the counter, "then the main bathroom for all of us," he pointed down the hall, "then the living room, then the family room-"

"I never saw the difference in those," Sonic interrupted.

Rouge looked at the map, turning it around so she could read it, "A study room, a computer room, even a library, man what kind of mansion are we in?" she looked up at Tails, "The new version of Beast's?"

Tails rolled his eyes with a small smile playing at his lips, "The lounge room is down past it and the arts and craft room-"

Rouge threw a fist in the air, "Yes! They thought about the girls!"

Tails didn't miss a beat, "-is past that. Then you just walk down the hall towards the indoor pool-"

"Yes!"

Tails looked up at the female, "Could you….just…shush!?"

Rouge smiled, "No."

Tails looked down at the map, "Then it's the second floor with a few rooms and the third floor has the rest. The basement has the game room, bar, and another bathroom, plus each room and each floor has its bathroom. So we can either wait for them to come or pick out our rooms now."

"Pick them out now!" Rouge said.

"Maybe we should wait," Knuckles said as Shadow agreed.

Sonic sighed, "But that'll take too long!"

"Good thing there are like five living rooms then," Shadow smirked at him.

They stopped glaring when they heard the door open, "Guys?" Sonic whispered.

Knuckles grabbed the knife and stood in front of Rouge as Shadow held another knife, standing behind Tails. Tails rolled up the map and Rouge rolled her eyes, "Like that'll kill anyone."

Tails glared at her while Sonic was pushed forward, "Hey!" he whispered back to them.

Shadow motioned him to forward, "See who it is."

Sonic gulped and walked out of the kitchen, towards the main entrance. He peeked around the corner and was instantly attacked…by a pink hedgehog, "Sonic!" she wrapped her arms around him.

He blinked a few times in shock, "What? Amy?" he let her go and looked at her, wearing light blue jeans with a dark green shirt, "What are you doing here so early?"

Amy smiled, "We caught another plane to Chile and then this nice guy drove us a few miles from here."

"A few! Ha!" they heard.

Looking up Sonic stopped. The lime green hedgehog threw her suitcase down, "I am never going to do that again!"

"Next time don't where heels," Silver muttered as he passed her, walking towards Sonic, "Sonic," he said before the two smiled and hugged, manly of course.

Sonic looked back, "Oh, right! Guys! Come on!" he laughed, "It's only them!"

Rouge came zipping around the corner, hugging the first person she saw, which was Silver, "Hi!"

Knuckles chuckled and hugged Blaze and Cream while Amy hugged Tails. Shadow leaned against the corner wall as he watched the group. Cream and Tails paused to look at each other, "Wow Cream, you…." Tails started.

"You grew too," she smiled.

The two hugged as Amy hugged Knuckles, "Sheesh you grew taller!"

"You didn't," he joked.

Sonic stood by the hedgehog he didn't know, "Excuse me?" he asked.

Brown eyes looked up at green, "Uh yeah?" she asked, blinking.

Sonic smiled and put his hand out, "The names Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sarah looked at the hand, "Ew, I don't know what you've touched."

Sonic gaped at her while she walked around him, following Cream and Tails into the kitchen. Shadow chuckled, "Having some troubles Sonic?"

Sonic looked over at the hedgehog while the ones in the room with them stopped to stare at him. Amy stepped forward with a smile, "Shadow."

He looked down at her, his ears going towards her as she said his name, "Rose."

"Amy," Sonic coughed.

Shadow looked up at him for a second but by the next he was attacked like Sonic was, into a tighter hug than ever before. He felt her head nuzzle into his shoulder while the others quietly left, Sonic stood there though until Rouge dragged him along since he didn't get the memo.

"It's so good to see you," she mumbled into his shoulder.

Shadow held her waist, "You too."

Amy pulled away, "How've you been?"

Shadow shrugged, "I'm alive."

She smiled softly, "That's good."

He gazed down at her, "How've you been? All these years."

Amy sighed, looking away, "Fine."

Before he could ask what he was going to, Rouge yelled, "Shadow I'm hungry!"

Shadow sighed, "Dinner?" he asked instead.

Amy looked up at him, "At one in the morning?"

He looked at the clock, "One o' six."

She laughed, "Fine," she followed him in the kitchen.

**~.~**

"I can't believe Shadow can cook," Blaze said as the group sat at the big dining table.

Shadow looked across the table and over two, "Is that a compliment?"

Sonic chuckled as he sat beside Amy who sat beside Shadow, "He can cook, he can drive, and he can pay the house."

Most of the group laughed to his words. Sarah had been practically forced to sit beside Sonic because he kept following her around the table, sitting down beside her and then following her again when she got up and moved. On her left was Silver, and then beside him was Cream and then Blaze. Rouge and Knuckles sat at the other end while, Knuckles being beside Tails who sat on Shadow's right while Amy sat on Shadow's left. She looked around and noticed the expensive designs, mainly Rome and Greek.

"Sarah."

She looked over to Amy, "What?"

"Did you hear me? They asked a question."

Sarah looked at everyone again, "Sorry, I was looking around," she motioned to the room.

Rouge smiled down at her from the long table, "You work with Amy at the bakery?"

Amy nodded for her, "Yeah," she looked down at her food before looking at Sarah, "Question though, you said you didn't want to work there when we first met, what did you want to do?"

Sarah looked around, "Um….I wasn't so sure then…"

Amy looked at her, "You're lying."

"I am not," she stared across the table this time.

Amy smiled at her, "You looked around the room."

"Meaning?"

"You were lying," Amy said, "Give me some credit Sar, we've been friends for four years now."

Sarah looked across the table at her, "Right…" smiling nervously she let the name run through her mind.

She looked down at her lap, playing with her napkin, "Sarah?"

She looked up again, "Hm?"

Amy sighed, "You okay? We don't mind you being here!" she said quickly.

"Right, you're cool," Rouge said while Knuckles nodded.

Tails agreed while Cream looked at her, "Are you homesick?"

Sarah looked down again, "Something like that."

Amy looked down at her food, "Well, I'm sure you'll be fine," she smiled at her friend.

Sarah smiled slowly back, "So did you guys get rooms picked out?" Amy asked.

Sarah looked down again as she heard Rouge say, "No. We were about to when you showed up."

"Jeez, you're so nice," she heard Blaze's voice.

"I know, only for you guys," Rouge said.

**~.~**

Sarah set her suitcase and bag down while she looked around the room, "Wow."

Amy came out from the bathroom, her hair wet, "Yeah, I took a shower so you could if you wanted; we just have to share beds."

Sarah looked around, "Thanks, for letting me come I mean."

Amy stopped at the bed and smiled, "Hey," she stopped Sarah by her voice, "We don't mind that you're here, they already said they didn't mind to me. They think you'll be good help."

Sarah shrugged, "I'm not a distraction type."

Amy laughed, "Well, maybe you have a way with technology."

Sarah smiled softly, "Or with muffins and bagels," she joked as it was her first job at the bakery.

Amy smiled at her, "Right."

Sarah walked into the bathroom and took out her pajamas, turning on the hot water.

She got in and started putting the shampoo in her hair, taking a moment to just smell it as it was a different smell. She swallowed and stopped her tears from coming, _'I haven't even told Amy, about anything. And when I finally thought my past was outta here for good….she says that…that name….that name he always called me.'_

She put the conditioner in after rinsing out the shampoo. She smelled it though it was the same kind, or maybe it was just a sniffle as the first tear came with many others following the same trail it left on her cheek, _'I never told them about anything, not Amy or any of them. And now, I might have to….'_

Getting out of the shower ten minutes later, she looked at Amy while she slept. Sarah crawled in beside her and shut off the lamp, "Goodnight," she heard.

Sarah turned on her side, away from Amy, "Goodnight," she whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Waking up in the pink room she fell asleep in, Amy got up and went into the bathroom with a pair of dark blue jeans this time and a peach shirt with ruffles around the chest and bottom and a little ruff outlining. Getting out with it on and a pair of short socks that were white with peach designs, she looked over to Sarah who was sleeping soundly.

Amy looked up at the chandelier in the middle of the big room. Looking around she saw pink curtains to the two windows and a big pink curtain to the door that led to an outside porch for the girls' room. Two pink chairs with dark wood around them stood on either side of a dark wooded desk with gold design. Lamps on the same dark wood as the desk were on both sides of the bed. Near the door were two drawers, the same dark wood. A TV hung above one while a plain and soft pink sofa sat in front of it. Near the bathroom door was a pink sofa like the pink chairs, it stood near the doors to the porch with the bathroom door between the two things. The grey and white designed walls with lighter wood as the floor reminded Amy of an old fashioned room. The rug she stood on was pink and white with old fashioned designs, making it look expensive, which it probably was.

A small bench blended in the front of the bed which had white sheets but pink and white with the dark wood border. She turned and walked out of the room, going down the hall of the second floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silver looked outside from the back of the house. It had the stairs going up against the wall and the living room, the few with a giant TV, under the part where you could look down from the second floor to see him. Which was what Blaze did, "Hey," she said as she saw him staring out of dark wooded doors.

He turned and watched hr climb down the stairs in her light purple silk pajamas. They were separate so it wasn't a gown. He looked at her while she stood beside him, folding her arms across her stomach, "You wanna yell yet?"

"What makes you think I wanna yell at you?" he asked quickly.

She looked at him, "From what I did to you, it was awful-"

"Yeah, no shit," he mumbled.

She looked at him, opening her mouth but closing it instead, "I'm just," she stopped and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry," she opened them to see he wasn't looking at her anymore.

"Should've said that five years ago, I might've taken it," he said.

She bit her lip as her eyes watered, "I know what I did was wrong and selfish but I'm willing-"

"To do what?" he snapped and looked at her, ignoring the fact that she was about to break down into tears, "To do it all over again? To make me think you love me and then stab my back?" he said.

She looked outside as she let go of her lip, "No."

"To do what then?" he blinked at her in disbelief, "Get pregnant again and then just get rid of it like you did last time?" he growled.

Blaze didn't look at him, or flinch, "I…"

Silver breathed in and out heavily, "You know what, forget it," he said as he turned and ran up the stairs.

Blaze looked outside and heard the clatter of a glass cup going on a glass plate. The first thought in her mind was that someone was drinking tea, and then another thought came through. Someone was drinking tea behind her, in the living room, hidden from the wall holding up the balcony indoor thing. She looked and saw Amy, staring at her, "You were pregnant?" she asked.

Blaze sighed and sat down on a couch across from her, "We were going to take care of it," she looked down at her lap, "But…after we found I wasn't he demanded to know why," she took a pause as Amy sat down beside her, "He thought since I was gone the week before…he thought I did it," she looked at her friend, "he thought I did abortion…" she looked down.

"You didn't."

"How do you know?" Blaze asked.

Amy had put her tea down on the coffee table, "The Blaze I know is a sweet heart, and she loves kids and animals. She wouldn't do that."

"It's been years Amy, people change."

Amy looked at her, up and down as Blaze looked at her lap, "But not that, you might change, but I know it would only grow stronger to hold onto instead of to let go."

Blaze looked at her, "So? Doesn't mean I didn't."

"Why are you lying? Why are letting him think you did do it? Why not tell the truth?" Amy asked.

"You don't know the truth," Blaze said quickly.

"Are you….ashamed? That you…miscarried it?" Amy looked at her.

Blaze bit her bottom lip, "I never liked the feeling….of being ashamed."

Amy put her arm around her, "But saying you did that instead of miscarrying it, is….awful, it makes you look like a murderer."

"Maybe I am," she said.

Amy glared at her, "What is wrong with you? You aren't the Blaze I remember."

Blaze looked at her, "Exactly Amy, people change, and I guess I have more than you thought," she got up and left, running upstairs like Silver did.

Amy gaped at nothing while she heard a door slam.

**~.~**

Blaze ran up to her cream colored room, though it had yellow here and there. It was smaller than Amy's and Sarah's. Kinda crowded for her but she didn't care. She just layed on the bed while she stared outside the door window's to the porch. The room had four windows going around it, near the last, was the bathroom door and then the outside door, leading towards the hallway.

She had a big couch and a coffee table, though she didn't quite know why, she didn't care at this point, as long as she had a bed. The huge vases of the huge fake plants was near the second and the first window; the first being the one beside the door to the porch. She looked up at her ceiling and sighed as she closed her eyes.

**~.~**

Cream yawned and stretched as her arms and hands were still inside the green and white bed sheets of the double bed. She looked up above her dresser and saw the TV. Looking near that she saw a sofa connected to the window so she could read while being in the sun's warmth. She guessed her room was the smallest, but the bathroom was half the size, with a big bath and a big shower.

She had welcomed the warm water last night with delight, after being so cold outside last night, walking miles towards the front of the mansion. She remembered the big fountain and the road around it to park cars up front. And the mansion of course was what made her smile the biggest last night. It looked like a home she could be warm in, sleep with her feet near the fireplace on a winter's night, or swimming in the swimming pool out back in the summer's heat.

The kitchen wasn't as big as her's but she liked it. It had two aisles of counters, though they weren't long, they were still good enough for her to bake for the group. She smiled and jumped out of bed in her white pajama shirt and green shorts she had found already in the drawer for her. She hummed as she went downstairs and into the kitchen after making plenty of turns, most of them were u-turns though since she got lost.

Shadow was leaning on the counter, drinking coffee while he tried to wake up, "Morning," a happy rabbit opened the fridge door, "Guess what?" she said.

"What?" he hummed.

"I'm going to make my best blue berry muffins for breakfast, and of course poppy seed, cherry and regular ones too, just in case," she said as she got glass and drank her orange juice.

Shadow nodded and watched as Amy came in, dressed, "What time were you up?" he asked her.

"Five-ish maybe," Amy said as she leaned on the other side of the counter he was on.

He raised his eyebrows, "What made you wake up that early?"

"Maybe it's because I usually wake up that time on Sunday mornings."

"Why? It's a weekend," Cream said.

Amy shrugged, "Bakery."

Cream stopped, "The bakery isn't open on Sunday's."

Sarah came down in her oversized shirt with boxers, "She usually just goes there to spend time with me," she smiled.

Amy looked at her, "You didn't bring a random guy in and sleep with him did you?"

Sonic came up from behind Sarah and put his arm around her shoulder, "Nope, only me," he grinned.

Sarah glared at him before punching him in the gut, "Back off."

"Ow!" Sonic rammed into the counter, "Sheesh."

Shadow smiled slightly, "I'm sure you did Sonic."

Sonic looked at him, "I was kidding."

"As was I."

Sonic sighed, "Well…what now?"

Amy shrugged, "I bet I can….wake up the most people before you do!" she yelled and shot upstairs with Sonic hot on her trail.

Amy knocked on a dark wooded door, "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she yelled before opening the door, "Get up Tails!"

She ran out as a pillow was thrown at her. She made her way to the light door, "Get up! Get up! Get up!" she yelled again only faster before Knuckles opened the door slowly.

"I'm up….what time is it?"

"Seven," Amy guessed.

As she turned and ran upstairs to Rouge's door, Knuckles groaned and turned around, heading back to bed and making sure to lock his door just in case.

Rouge came out of the door just as Amy was about to knock on it, "Get up!" Amy yelled.

Rouge blinked and she was gone, "What?" the bat asked herself.

Amy ran downstairs and about knocked on a light wooded door. She knew who's room it was; Blaze's. She breathed in and about knocked but stopped. Letting her hand down, she ran back downstairs and into the kitchen.

Sonic smiled at her while Silver, a grumpy Tails and a tired Knuckles stood behind him, "I beat you."

"Actually I was the one who woke most of them up," Amy said.

"But I'm the one who got them out bed," Sonic smirked as he folded his arms.

"My bet was to wake people up, not bring them downstairs," Amy pointed out.

Sarah stood by her, "She's right," she folded her arms.

Sonic looked at her and sighed, "Alright…"

Tails woke up in an instance, "Sonic! You're going to let a girl beat you?"

Sonic shrugged, "It wasn't a big bet anyways, no money at all."

Amy rolled her eyes, "Then I got a bet, with money."

Sonic turned o her, "And what is that?"

Amy leaned in and whispered something in his ear. He grinned, "You're on!" he shook her hand.

Sarah looked at her, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Amy smiled innocently, a little too innocently for Sarah's taste.

**~.~**

Amy hopped down the stairs as the girls watched TV in the afternoon, "Come on, let's go swim, the guys are busy."

Cream looked at her, "It's too hot to even move."

Rouge nodded, "I can't even move my finger!" she said.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Well I'm going swimming."

The girls watched her walk away. They looked at each other before running upstairs to change, all but Blaze. She stayed downstairs and watched the TV.

**~.~**

The guys watched as the girls ran past the door with white on them, "What are they wearing?" Tails asked as the guys talked in the upstairs living room.

Sonic smirked, "Guys," he turned to them, "Let's go swimming…."

**~.~**

Jumping into the pool, Amy made a huge splash, drowning Rouge in her purple swimsuit that had white outlining. She looked at the pink hedgehog, "You are so dead," she playfully glared as she ran after the pink hedgehog.

"Guys no running," Cream warned, "You could fall," she said in her smooth voice.

"A slide!" Sarah yelled as she walked to the indoor slide of the indoor pool, "It's like the jungle, I feel like that girl, what was her name Cream? Sheba?"

"You mean the movie?" Cream asked, "I think that was it…"

"And I can be Sheba's hunky hero correct?" Sonic walked in, letting the guys get the door for themselves.

Sarah sighed, "You again."

Sonic smiled and was by her in a second, "Need someone to go down with you?"

"It's not even a big slide," Sarah pointed out, "It's like for kids."

"Then why are you riding it?" Sonic asked.

"Why aren't you?" Sarah asked.

Sonic smirked and pushed her as she sat on top of the slide. She screamed as she hit the water, causing to get water on Tails, "Hey!" the kitsune yelled.

Cream got up from her chair, "Me next!"

Sonic let Cream go, "Ladies first."

She grinned and let him push her. She screamed as she hit the water like Sarah, who was resurfacing. Sonic grinned and slid down himself, "Woohoo!" he put his hands in the air.

Sarah rolled her eyes and started to get out, swimming towards the bars. Sonic got in her face not fifty second later, "What do you think you're doing?" he said as he cornered her.

"Getting out," she used the blank tone on him again.

Sonic looked at her swimsuit. It was white with a bow on the side of her left hip, his right, and a bow on her neck's left side, again, his right. He tugged at it, "You know I could easily take this off."

She gave him a blank stare, "You know I could easily kill you."

He let go and chuckled nervously while Shadow walked by them, laughing at the blue blur, "Be careful Sonic," Shadow warned jokingly.

Sonic glared at him long enough to let Sarah escape and get out of the pool, "Hey!" Sonic whined, "I thought we were having a nice conversation!"

Amy looked at him, "When did you learn to swim? Or even get in the water?"

Sonic pointed to Shadow, "And he wasn't a nice teacher….he threw me in the pool at four in the morning for a week."

Shadow looked back at him, "I would've thought you had learned to wake up, but you slept like a baby."

Sonic folded his arms in a pout but soon felt legs wrap around his neck. He froze and looked back as Sarah's arms wrapped around his neck, "Come on Shadow, grab Amy and let's play chicken."

"Chicken?" Sonic and Shadow asked.

They glared at each other while Sarah rolled her eyes, "Me and Amy know how to play it, so Amy, come on!"

Amy smiled and got in, "Come on Shadow! It'll be fun!"

Shadow hesitantly got in and let Amy get up on his shoulders, "You're heavy," he muttered before she slapped his head, "Ow," he said.

She glared at him, "Just walk to Sonic."

Shadow gave her a blank stare before there was a huge splash heard. Sarah busted out laughing as Amy resurfaced and Shadow came over to stand beside Sonic. Amy glared at him, "You jerk!"

Shadow smirked, "I'm not a damn pack mule."

Amy glared, "Well get over here anyways."

Shadow stayed put and Amy folded her arms, "Now!"

Shadow stayed, "Nope," he put emphasis on the 'p'.

She went over to the three and got on his shoulders then, "Let's get away from the edge," she said.

Shadow looked up at her, "Why?"

"I don't wanna crack my head open if I fall," Amy said.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I won't let you fall."

Amy smiled, "That's sweet, but one of us has to fall, that's the game," she pointed to between her and Sarah.

Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and walked to the center of the pool as the group watched. Amy leaned forward and met Sarah, both started pushing and fighting to get the other down. Sonic kicked Shadow's leg, "Hey! Cheater!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic smirked, "You cheat all the time."

Shadow smirked, "Oh right," and kicked Sonic's leg just as hard.

"Ow! Mother!" he slipped and let Sarah dunk him from the weight.

Amy gasped, "Shadow! No cheating!"

Shadow shrugged, or tried to, "It was boring just staring at him anyways."

Amy sighed at the ebony hedgehog as the two resurfaced. Sarah glared at Shadow, "Let me at him! Let me at him!" as Sonic tugged her back.

Rouge laughed, "Me next!"

Amy smiled, "Who's your partner?"

Rouge looked around, "Silver?" she looked at the first guy by her.

He looked up, "No."

She sighed and looked at Knuckles who was sleeping. She went behind him and smacked his head, "Ow! Woman!"

"Get up! We're playing chicken!" she said.

"I ain't no chicken," he mumbled and layed back down on the chair to sleep.

Rouge sighed, "Silver!" grabbing the white hedgehog and dragging him with her to play.

"We're next!" Cream pointed between her and Tails, "We'll go against the loser!"

Sarah and Sonic got out and sat down, to watch the four, technically just two battle it out. Rouge pushed Amy harder and harder while Amy was struggling to stay on, "Shadow!" she screamed, "I'm slipping."

Shadow sighed and looked at Silver, "I'm not going to be dunked, I'm good," Silver nodded, agreeing with him while Shadow let go of Amy's legs as she fell back.

Sonic laughed, "You ate that water so hard!" he laughed at the pink hedgehog that sat beside him now.

She pursed her lips and water squirted on his face, "Correction, I drank it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaze watched from the comfy couch as the TV's news blared on as she watched the cooking show, "Hey," she muttered to herself.

"This is urgent! This is urgent! Everyone is being evacuated out of New York City after the robot's attack!" the news woman yelled.

Blaze sat up, eyes wide, "It came out of nowhere," a person nearby told the camera, "Took my breath away as it crushed the buildings."

Another was a woman holding her one year old boy, "I just wanted to get out of there," she yelled as she looked back to the fire and the rubble, tears streaming down her face, "I couldn't get to my other son and," she looked back again, "I…." she burst into tears, "Where are the Sonic Heroes!?"

Blaze turned it up, "Those were some survivors, but everyone we talk to still agrees, where are the Sonic Heroes? Are they being cowards to fight their own battle? Are they out strategizing? Or, are they dead along with the millions already?" the news woman said.

Blaze watched the cookin show come back on, but she couldn't watch it. She got off the couch and ran into the indoor pool area.

She stopped and stared as Cream fell into the water, being pushed in by Rouge. Rouge looked at her, "Blaze? I thought you didn't want to swim?"

Amy saw her tears, "Are you okay Blaze?"

Blaze looked from the water to Amy with her mouth open, "Blaze?" Sonic asked, "You okay?"

Blaze looked to him to Amy and swallowed as she felt another tear fall down her cheek, "It's back, the robot."

"Where?" Tails asked, as they got out of the pool and surrounded her, "Where is it?"

Blaze looked to Amy, "New York City."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"As the robot destroys New York City, many other people are still shocked about how and where this robot came from; it's so huge it shouldn't have been missed."

"But many people are wondering why this robot is destroying town after town and some people believe that Eggman is behind this. But some others think it's just aliens, which are what most scientists saying would be the best possibility right now. If they are aliens, there are probably more robots ready to attack Earth itself but if it's Eggman, he might just be making more."

Silver looked over to Amy, "Like you said in the boat."

Amy nodded, "He might be…"

The group watched in silence as the TV showed the repay of the robot coming out of nowhere and demolishing a whole skyscraper, "It's huge…" Sarah said.

"And as this robot travels on the Air force, the Army even and the police stations around the area are keeping a watch on this robot. They say by tomorrow it might hit sea and sink, so we don't think you'll have to worry about it anymore," the woman smiled and the commercial came on.

"This is insane!" Blaze yelled.

Tails nodded, "It won't just sink, it'll fly to England…."

"And they know it," Shadow said.

Amy looked over to Sonic, "What do we do?"

They all looked at him and the blue blur, for once in his life actually felt scared, "I….I don't know."

Blaze stood up and stormed towards him, "How do you not know!? How do you, you of all people not know!?" she screamed, "The more we hear you stutter the more people are dying!"

"What does that matter to you?" Silver asked as he stood up.

Amy stood up, "Silver."

"No, she acts all loving and shit and I'm tired of it!" he yelled at the cat.

Amy put her hands on his shirt to stop him from charging poor cat, "Silver stop."

"Get off!" he yelled and threw Amy o the couch.

Shadow growled and stood up, pushing Silver, "Knock it off!" Shadow yelled.

Silver pushed him, "What are you gonna do about it?"

Shadow pushed him back, "This."

"Oh yeah?" Silver punched Shadow.

Shadow stopped for a second before ramming into his stomach, "Guys!" Cream yelled while Sonic moved Sarah and her behind the couch.

Blaze was pushed down and over the couch while Tails fought against Silver to stop him from hitting Shadow. Knuckles took a punch to the face from the white hedgehog while Sonic grabbed his arms, "Silver chill! Whatever is making you snap just stop!" Sonic yelled.

They were silent. Amy looked at them from the couch as the two girls looked from behind. Blaze stood up and swallowed as she looked at Silver. The guy gave him room, "Better?" Sonic asked.

Silver turned to Blaze, "Why? Why did you do it?"

Blaze looked away, "Answer me!" Silver yelled.

Blaze looked back and saw his eyes watering, "Please," he whispered.

Blaze swallowed, "I….I wasn't ready I guess…."

Silver about charged her until Amy came into the picture, "Stop it Silver, she's lying!"

He looked down at her, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Blaze was pregnant wasn't she?" Amy asked while the group stared at the couple.

Silver looked at her, "Then she got rid of it," he growled, "for some god damn reason I don't know…."

Amy shook her head, "I don't know why, but she wasn't telling the truth, I guess it's because she wasn't ready, or because she wanted to be alone, but I know losing the child was an accident, think about it Silver, get out of your hatred towards her and remember the Blaze you always knew, the sweet and loving one. She wouldn't do that."

Silver looked up to Blaze, "Then what did you do?"

"She didn't do anything, she miscarried it," Amy said as Silver looked at the pink hedgehog.

Silver looked at Blaze, "Why didn't you just tell me?"

Blaze let the tear fall, "I….I was scared…" she fumbled with her fingers while she stared down, "I wasn't sure how you'd react….I thought you would be heartbroken….and in the end, I picked to make you angry….it would be easier for both of us….to not move on from that time and know that…." she choked, "and to know something happened to it like that…..making you angry just gave me a chance to walk away….and let me face the real world, without regretting anything like that…"

Silver looked at her, "What…."

"I couldn't see you heartbroken, I couldn't," she sniffed, "and I didn't…."

Silver looked at her, just staring. Amy backed away and turned off the TV, "Maybe you should talk about it," she looked at the two, "together," she smiled.

**~.~**

Silver sat on Blaze's couches as she sat on the edge of her bed, the group had kinda locked them in somehow, saying they could get out when they talked about it. For now, the rest of the group was planning.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" he asked softly.

"I couldn't face you like that," she said.

He looked at her, "We could've been together, we could've started again, or did something different, like move," he said, "restart that life."

Blaze shook her head, "I didn't want that life again," she looked up, "I didn't want to live each day like the last."

Silver stood up and walked over to her, "Why didn't you just tell me? Instead of being selfish."

She shrugged, "I guess I was caught up in selfishness like you were with anger."

He sat down beside her, "Blaze…."

She looked at him, "Yes?"

He gazed down at her, "Did you still love me? When you left?"

Blaze smiled softly, "Yes, of course."

Silver put his hands to her chin and pulled her into a kiss. She smiled softly again and slipped her hands around his neck. She let him climb on top of her, laying her down on the bed. He kissed her lips gently, putting his hands on her waist, tugging at her shirt. She opened her eyes as they pulled away, "Silver…."

"Hm?" he asked.

"Do you love me still?"

He looked around her eyes, searching for something, anything really, "Yes. More than before now."

She smiled, "I'm thinking about taking that as a compliment."

He smiled and kissed her again, "I hope so."

He moved off of her and got up, "Where are you going?" she asked.

She let her eyes adjust to the darkness while he turned off the lights, "Can't sleep with the light on."

"Since when do you get to sleep over?"

She felt pressure on her again and knew he was about to kiss her again, which he did, "Since I'm locked inside a room with you."

"With a bed," she wrapped her arms around his neck once more, smiling as he kissed her.

"In the dark," he smiled back.

"Together," she breathed out before he caught her lips again with his.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amy shivered as a feather went on her face. She moved it off…in her sleep. Shadow watched from on the floor, close to her face, while Sonic put the feather up and down her face from the top of the couch.

"She's probably gonna kill us," Sonic chuckled.

Shadow smirked, "Probably."

Amy snorted in her sleep and turned, "Damn it," Sonic sighed, "Now I can't see her face."

Shadow shrugged, "Time to go to bed anyways," he looked at the clock, "Already eleven."

Sonic nodded, "I'll get Sarah," he walked to the green hedgehog sleeping on the other couch and picking her up, bridal style.

Shadow did the same to Amy, "Where's there room?" he asked the blue hedgehog.

Sonic shrugged, "We'll find it later I guess, just opened every room."

Shadow nodded and two went upstairs, opening Tails first to see him sleeping. They shut the door and went to the next, Knuckles was snoring loudly as he was spread out the bed, taking all the space up. Sonic laughed and they closed the door, opening the next, Shadow shut the door and stared at Sonic.

"What?" Sonic whispered to him.

Shadow opened the door and Sonic's eyes widened, "I believe they love each other again."

Shadow leaned in and looked again as they carried the girls. Silver was sleeping next to Blaze, his arms around her as they slept.

"Let's go," Sonic said and Shadow closed the door quietly.

"Here," Sonic opened another door, down the hall.

The guys closed it faster than Shadow did with Blaze's door. Sonic blinked along with Shadow, "Ow…"

"That's a lot of pink…"

"You ready?" Sonic breathed out and Shadow nodded.

They opened the doors, ran to the bed, practically threw the girls on the bed, making Amy's arm slap over Sarah's face and Sarah's leg go over Amy's. Sonic and Shadow slammed the door shut, "We lived," Shadow breathed out.

Sonic nodded, "Never going in there again."

Shadow nodded in agreement as they walked back to the living, "Bet I can still beat you on Halo 3," Shadow said.

"You're on!"

* * *

**No mean comments on how rushed it was and no mean comments at all, so no mean comments, only nice reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA. I own Sarah!**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Seven:**

Sonic yawned as he leaned on the kitchen counter. Shadow stared at him from the other side, "What a night…." the blue blur said.

Shadow slammed his head on the counter and the room was soon filled with snoring. Sonic yawned again, "Gotta stay up buddy…"

Sonic slowly walked to the couch in the living room, "Gotta save the world…."

As Sarah and Cream came downstairs they saw Sonic hit the couch and join Shadow in snoring. Sarah turned to Cream, "You're saying he's the guy for me?"

"I was thinking that when he was actually him."

The girls walked in the kitchen and saw Shadow, his mouth was open, he was falling to the floor and his slobber covered part of the counter. Cream made a disgusted face, "That'll take forever to get clean…."

"From the germs at least," Sarah said and walked to the fridge, still staring at Shadow.

As soon as she turned her back she heard something heavy hit the tile floor. His snort almost made her snicker. Sarah turned around and saw Shadow on his knees, looking over the counter as he tried to put his elbows up on it.

"Good morning."

Shadow rubbed his eyes, "Morning."

Amy and Blaze jogged down the stairs in jogging suits, "We're gonna go running!" Amy yelled before the three heard a door slam shut.

Cream blinked, "That was sudden."

Sarah pulled out pancake mix, "Pancakes?"

Shadow put his head on his hand, "If you want to impress Sonic I would make a chilidog."

Sarah rolled her eyes and put the box on the counter, "Ha. Very funny, but no, I'm not into him like that."

Shadow hummed and watched her cook, "At least you can cook. Sonic couldn't so I was stuck with watching cooking shows every morning and afternoon."

Cream smiled and walked over to Sarah, "How's the bakery there?"

Sarah shrugged, "Handing out muffins and making them aren't such a treat but watching Amy always amazes me."

"Why?" Shadow asked.

Sarah looked at him, "If you're looking to impress her, I would try to make a cake."

Raising an eyebrow the black blur said, "I do know how to make a cake, what did you expect when I lived with Sonic? Vegetables and fruits?"

"No, I meant a real cake, fancy ones like you'd see at a wedding or something."

"Or something," Shadow said.

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?"

Sarah looked down at him and thought for a second, "Why didn't you say you weren't into Amy?"

Shadow stopped, "I….I'm not. I was just stating that I could make a cake."

"Sure you were."

Shadow frowned, "I'm not into Rose like that."

"Then why call her that? You're the only that I know that calls her that," Sarah said as Cream watched the two.

Shadow sighed, "Rose is her last name, and I'm just being formal."

"No, formal would be calling her Miss Rose," Sarah stated.

"No, it could be both."

"So why not call her Miss Rose? And since you call Sonic, Faker, I doubt you're really formal, meaning you have something for Amy."

Shadow stopped and stared at her, "…"

Sarah smirked, "I'm right aren't I? You do like her."

"I do not."

Sarah hummed as she walked to stove, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Shadow just huffed and Sarah looked back at him, "Right Cream?"

Shadow looked to the rabbit with wide eyes, forgetting she was even there, "Cream?" Shadow almost choked.

"I've never hidden anything from Amy before though…"

Shadow walked to her on his knees, "Don't, just this once, don't tell her anything about what happened this morning in this kitchen."

Cream paused for a while, staring at Shadow, "Hmmm…"

Shadow looked up at her, "Oh for the love of God! Just say no!"

"No," Cream folded her arms, "I don't need to."

Shadow smiled, "You just said it."

Cream's eyes widened, "That didn't count!" she yelled down at the hedgehog still on his knees.

"Want me to tell Tails your little secret?" Shadow said to her, smiling.

Cream stopped, "You wouldn't dare…."

Shadow smiled wider, looking innocent so far, "I would."

"Ummm…"

They looked to the staircases and saw Tails, "Tails!" Cream said nervously, "W-What are you doing here?"

Tails raised an eyebrow, "I'm living here too, remember?"

"Oh right!" Cream laughed, "Of course you are- I mean you don't have to but you are- I mean because you need to save the world too!"

Shadow gave her a blank stare, "Nice move…"

Cream pushed his face away and looked at Tails again, "Did you hear any of that?"

Tails still held the blank stare, "I would be lying if I said I didn't."

Cream bit her lip as she smiled nervously; "Y-you did?" she glared at the hedgehog on the floor.

* * *

"Come on Blaze! Keep up!" Amy yelled as they ran down the red dirt road.

Blaze huffed and ran after her, her hair still wet from the shower she took after waking up, "You slow down!"

"Where's the fun in that!?" Amy yelled.

Blaze looked at the pink hedgehog in front of her, almost five feet away, "Just wait up! You can run when I catch up!"

Amy laughed and sped up, "Amy!" she heard a whine.

Amy looked back at the cat and slowed to a walk, "If you weren't sore from-"

"Shut up!" Blaze quickly said.

Amy laughed and walked beside her, "….So are you two finally happy again?"

"I haven't talked to him yet."

Amy raised an eyebrow, "You were in a bedroom with him this morning and you didn't talk to him?"

"I got up and took a shower, got dressed and asked if you wanted to go running."

"That's another thing I don't get," Amy looked over at her, "Why pick me?"

"Well, I know Cream was probably cooking, I don't know Sarah very well, and I know Rouge is probably sleeping in."

Amy sighed, "Wouldn't it be good though? To run with Sarah and learn more about her?"

Blaze looked her, "I don't know, she seems….different."

"How so?" Amy jogged along with Blaze.

"Well," Blaze's cheeks grew red from running again, "She doesn't let stuff get to her very easily. She's demanding too."

Amy laughed, "You'll get used to that. But sooner or later you'll see her as a character, she always makes me laugh."

"I kinda hope so, she seems nice," Blaze said, "Sometimes."

Amy nodded, "Right. When Sonic gets on her nerves she might just bop him on the head a few times or push him in the pool."

"Does she know he can't swim?"

"He can now, I mean, after Shadow taught him," Amy ran, "Or should I say," she looked over at Blaze; "_Taught_ him," she did the quotation marks.

* * *

"Wait," Tails put his finger up, "You….you didn't…." he looked around at the group minus two, "_change_?" he whispered to the two hedgehogs.

Sonic grinned widely, "Yep! It's fantastic!" he walked around the counter towards the kitsune, "Seems like Eggman's other plan was a no go!"

"What are you talking about?" Silver asked, staring between the two.

Knuckles stood beside Rouge, their elbows touching as they had folded arms and confused faces. Rouge ignored it as her eyebrows narrowed, "Tails…."

Tails chuckled nervously from the three people who had no clue what was going on, "Well…..it's difficult to explain….."

"What is?" Cream sat on a stool by the counter.

"Two miles!" Amy barged in, "Woo!"

She leaned on the counter. Rouge tilted on her leg, "Amy?"

"Yeah?" the pink hedgehog wheezed.

"Where's Blaze?"

"Who?" Amy was still trying to breathe.

Rouge rolled her eyes, "The purple cat with gold eyes!"

"Right here!" Blaze waved her hand and leaned next to Amy, "Two miles," she pointed up her index finger before smacking her head on the counter, "Were walked."

Sarah narrowed her eyebrows at Tails, "What are you talking about?"

Sonic leapt over the counter and skidded to a halt, trapping her with her back to the other counter, "You won't believe it! We were chased by Eggman and then zapped by this thingy but it of course it didn't hurt me," he bragged, inches away from Sarah's face, "Then we learned we could change into these wolf type creatures and so we went to Knuckles who brought us to Tails who figured out we're werewolves or werehogs, whichever suits you, darling," the blue blur batted his eyes at her.

Sarah gaped.

Sonic leaned in, "I'm very tempted to kiss you right no-"

_WHAM!_

Sarah punched him in the gut, making him back up and holding his stomach in pain. She smirked, "And the zap didn't hurt you?"

"We as in…." Blaze looked around, "Who?"

Tails stepped forward, "Just Sonic and Shadow. Eggman might've targeted us but he planned for those missiles to hit our houses."

"My house," Cream whimpered.

"Relax," Sonic was back to himself, "after this is all said and done we'll be together and happy. I promise you that."

It wasn't that the friends thought it was kind or impossible. It was just what Sonic did for Cream. What he did last time with Eggman's weak plan. He comforted her to the end along with Tails and the others. Always ending in, '_I promise.' _Or something like that but it meant the same purpose.

Cream weakly smiled, catching on.

"Alright," Rouge stepped in the center and looked around, "Tails," she stopped at the kitsune, "Where was the laboratory on the map?"

* * *

"I didn't know we had a lab," Silver said as the group was consumed into darkness as they trudged downstairs.

"Yeah," light came up and Tails stood by the switch, "It's pretty damn cool. If I so myself."

The laboratory was like his. With screens (**Again, like on Avenger's.) **and tables around the medium sized room. White walls, dark wooden tables with dark blue marble as the counters, and the screens seemed to float right above some of the tables in the room. On the walls in the middle were fish in a giant aquarium that went all around the room. The fish were all different but of course, had to be suited to that environment. Other machines were humming as Tails turned them on.

Blaze walked over to a container with what looked like a squid of some sort. She tapped the glass, "And freaky."

Rouge's black flats clicked on the floor a little as she walked to a counter. She took in the scene and whistled, "What the hell are we supposed to do with things like this?"

Sonic shrugged, "Maybe save the world with it."

"So wait," Cream came in with Amy by her side, "You guys turn into werewolves."

"Or werehogs," Sonic beamed, "And it's 'turned' as we didn't change last night."

"Yes," Shadow tapped the glass on the aquarium, "We played games all night instead…."

"And I still rock at Guitar Hero!"

The ebony hedgehog watched Sarah look at the bright colored fish, "Why in the world would they keep fish in a laboratory?"

Tails shrugged as he hooked two cords together so two machines were connected, "Beats me. Maybe for scientific research."

"Or maybe we went far enough over in this mansion to the side and hit the ocean," Knuckles was on the other side of the laboratory."

"Why do you say that?" Sonic twisted around to face him.

Knuckles tapped the glass, pointing at something dark and larger, "Because that is a shark."

Cream whimpered, "Shark?"

Knuckles nodded and looked at the creature, "This glass should hold up with any banging from the creature. But I just have one question."

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"How big is this mansion?"

~~~~.~~~~

"Alright," Tails put the same looking map of the mansion of a table counter, "Here's the other map. Seems to me that the government actually _did _think we would use this and if so, it'd be for an emergency."

Sonic sat on the counter by his friend, "So where are we?"

"The first map I had, showed stairs to this room but the stairs went underground, like a basement, but kept going straight after awhile. The other stairs around the house are other key doors to major rooms. Like the training room and the garage."

"We have a garage?" Knuckles asked.

"And I thought you would be more interested in the training room," Rouge stood beside him, rolling her eyes.

"Other rooms I'm not quite sure about," the kitsune continued, "But we'll figure that out later I suppose. So it looks like we traveled underground in a tunnel until we hit the lab, where it hangs near the ocean. So above us, should either be a forest, a town, or more water."

"But there's a trapdoor on the ceiling over by that scanner," Sarah told him, "It would have to be in a remote area, so it's probably a forest. But what I don't get is that we hit the ocean already. It's not likely. We're in the middle of a forest that no one apparently runs across and goes into."

She leapt off the counter, "So maybe we have a lake nearby or a river. Or maybe it's just a big aquarium. I mean," She pointed to another door at the side of the wall, "If you follow that door on the map, it's go into a square almost, around the aquarium. Maybe it leads to some place where you can actually swim in the water."

"That's insane," Cream said.

The lime green hedgehog nodded, "True but really. If we were near an ocean, why would the government build here? Why would they even put a house in the middle of a forest that _no one _goes into?" she folded her arms and glanced at everyone but Sonic.

Shadow hummed and leaned against the counter, "She's correct. The lab might be unbelievable but whatever the regime did to this domicile….conundrums me…."

The blue hedgehog blinked at him, "For the love of God…SPEAK ENGLISH!"

Shadow smirked, "I am."

"He's clearly saying whatever the government did to this house makes him confused," Amy said.

Sonic gaped and pointed at Shadow while looking at her, "You understood that?"

"Didn't everyone?"

Most everyone nodded. Sarah shook her head, "I don't know what the _hell _he just said, but that's because I didn't go to some fancy college."

"That's too atrocious," Shadow spoke again, "You would have enjoyment making Sonic more befuddled than ever. Who knows, perhaps if you had gone to a luxurious academy, he wouldn't covet to rendezvous with you."

Sarah nodded slowly and pointed at him, "I will learn more words to learn what you just said. Anyone got a paper and pencil?"

Sonic quickly handed her one of each. She stared at them that at him, "No thanks…."

The female then took the paper and pencil anyways as no one seemed to have any. Sonic just grinned and stared at Tails, "So what do we do?"

"Fine, Knuckles and Rouge can look at any stairs on the top floor that don't already lead to the bottom floors."

Rouge raised her hand, "But Tails, if we go upstairs then downstairs, either way, we'll either go up or down. So-"

"You get what I mean!" he hissed, shoving a blueprint into her hands.

The two quickly stood by the stairs. Tails sighed and rubbed his forehead, "Silver and Blaze will look around the second story for any other stairs."

The two nodded and followed Rouge and Knuckles who had finally decided to leave. Tails gave them a map before they left, actually he tore it in half, "We'll duct tape it later," he urged them to go when they looked at the torn map, "Now, Shadow and Amy will look around the first floor and Sonic and-"

"Sarah!" the blue hedgehog grinned.

"No!" she squealed, grabbing Tails' arm.

One hedgehog was glaring at him and the other was pleading. He flinched and yelled, "Sonic and Sarah! You'll follow that door that leads around the aquarium," he pushed the map into Sarah's hands and pushed her into Sonic.

Sonic caught her and opened the door, "After you, my queen."

He bowed and she walked through. Sonic followed and Tails stopped to look at the blushing Cream, "So…" he rubbed the back of his neck after the incident this morning, "We should look in the training room and garage for anything that might be useful or any other trapdoors, things like that."

Cream nodded and followed after the kitsune, leaving a good four feet between them.

* * *

Rouge opened her door and walked in. Knuckles followed after her and whistled, "You're in Chile yet it looks like you live in Canada or Alaska."

The albino bat just smiled and walked to her bed, "If my room is basically the only part of the top of the house we've seen-"

Knuckles walked to the window, "Then a trapdoor," he turned and glanced around the room, "has to be in here."

Rouge moved to her bathroom, "They could be anything really. Buttons as screws on the wood, the handles of the drawers. Under things like the bed or the cabinet in here," she twisted around to the sink where the cabinets were.

She opened them and felt around on the bottom, "Nope. Nothing but wood. Anything?"

Knuckles squeezed out from under the bed, "Nope," he wheezed.

Rouge met him at the doorway, sighing, "Maybe there's a stairway downstairs that leads up and that we don't know of," she suggested.

The red echidna just held her by the arms, "Rouge. That painting in the hall. Why would it have holes in the eyes?"

She shrugged, "Maybe they were from Aztec or Inca times."

Knuckles jogged into the hallway and ripped the decoration of the hall. Rouge gasped, "Knuckles!"

He was grinning though, "Rouge…" he looked back at her and the white bat walked to him.

The large painting in the hallway had never striked any importance to her. But they both knew the third floor was bigger than just Rouge's room. Knuckles wrapped his arm around her waist and heaved her up, "I'll get a light."

"There's a flashlight in my pack," Rouge told him as he vanished.

Knuckles ran back into her room. Rouge looked into the dark tunnel, swallowing she took one step forward. Things just got even darker. Rouge wasn't sure how, but a rock wall slid into place.

She gasped, turning around. "Knuckles!"

"Rouge!" she heard quite well.

She pounded the wall with her fist but it did no good, "Knuckles!" she whimpered.

"Rouge, I can break it down but I'm afraid it'll hit you. You need to get down as far as you can into the tunnel. In five minutes I'll break it down with my fists. I just want you away as far as you can possibly get!"

Rouge nodded, "Do you have the flashlight?"

"Well, yes," he stammered.

"Good. You'll need it, it's pitch black in here."

"Can you see?"

Her laugh echoed, "Knuxie, I'm a bat."

"Right..."

Rouge turned back around and walked down the tunnel, she timed herself by counting and in five minutes, it was still silent. She hummed to herself.

_How far have I gone?_

She looked back but nothing except the rocks against the walls was there. She went forward again and in ten minutes, she heard a cracking sound behind her. Rouge gently smiled.

_He was probably nervous of still hitting me._

Rouge sighed and took another step, "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

She felt her body slip down and against rocks while the faint sound of running footsteps were heard, "Rouge!" she heard from a distance.

The yelling was pounding in her ears as she fell through the hole in the ground. She didn't stop screaming, she was almost crying from how loud the noises of Knuckles yelling were and the rush of air zooming past her was. She wasn't sure she could handle being like Sonic while still being a bat.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" another yelling filled from above her.

_Knuckles moves faster than I thought._

She thought before continuing to scream, "ROOUUUGE!"

"KNNUUCKLESSSSSS!" the bat yelled back before looking down.

Light was forming as she hit the bottom with a loud smack, blacking out.

* * *

"Hmmm," Blaze looked into the book cases of the library.

"Find anything?"

Her ears went to the sound of her lover. She turned to Silver and shook her head, "You?"

The white hedgehog was holding up a small statue from the library desk, "We've tried everything. Why can't we just find something in here? It would seem like something would be here."

Blaze twisted her hand and stretched her fingers, grimacing, "I'm not going to pull every book in here."

The library was huge. It was exactly like the Beauty and the Beast's library. With the ladders going up but only to another section of books. It didn't have the giant glass window as it was only one floor. Blaze jumped off the ladder and Silver's arms wrapped around her.

"Where's the next room?"

"The living room."

"That's downstairs," he said.

She walked gently out of his grasp and to the door, holding the map as she walked, "Yes but there is a living room for each floor."

Silver whistled, "That's some fancy idea this government had."

A little laugh came out from the purple cat, "Yes but I doubt anything there will lead us to another secret room."

Silver shrugged, "I kinda like finding secret passageways in my mansion."

"Your mansion?" she looked back at him.

He smirked and walked ahead of her, grabbing the map, "If you insist," he joked.

Blaze stopped to stare at a book. She frowned, "Romeo and Juliet. Why would they put that in here of all books?"

Silver poked his head through the door, "Just because you hate the books doesn't mean others do as well."

The cat bit her lip before grabbing the book; "I don't see what people like about it." she looked at the back.

Silver paused to look at the back case, "Oh Blazey," he walked in and stood by her before kneeling at the book case where the book once stood among others, "What have you found?" he ran his fingers through the back.

"What?" Blaze ignored the nickname and kneeled beside him, "What is it?"

"Are you good at puzzles?"

* * *

"We're barely into the kitchen and we found something," Amy gaped with wide eyes at the opening.

Shadow stared at it, "Who knew they'd make something behind the fridge?" he put his hands on his hip, clearly proud of himself that he found it.

Amy just watched him walk in, "Are you crazy," she yanked him back; "You don't know what's in there!"

"Yes, neither do you and the only way we can find out is to go in."

Amy hesitated to the highest degree. She wasn't fond of going in a gloomy hole behind the fridge. It's not like it happened to her every day of the week. Shadow twisted her arm until their hands were tangled together, "Come on, I'll stick right alongside you the entire time," he entwined their hands and led her in slowly, "I promise."

Once Amy got in, the fridge slid into place. Amy gasped and sharply spun around, "Shadow!"

Shadow held onto her waist, dragging her behind him in a protective stance. He walked slowly to the fridge and pushed but nothing happened. He turned to Amy, "Now we have no choice."

Amy groaned, "Do you have a light?"

At first he shook his head then nodded, rummaging through his pockets. He pulled out a lighter, "Shadow!" Amy yelled his name, this time more in scolding.

"What?" Shadow's fangs showed, "I don't smoke. I just carry it around. Having worked for G.U.N. I learned a few things from Rouge."

Amy just nodded as he grabbed her hand again and rushed forward into the dark passageway. Shadow had to hunch down a bit but he walked ahead anyways. For fifteen minutes all Amy could hear was their footsteps and breathing getting heavier with each step.

"Shadow?" she breathed out.

"What?"

Her ears went back as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, "Sorry," he mumbled, "What is it?" he asked gentler.

She swallowed as she took another step over a rock, "So…you…turn into a….."

Shadow's ears went back this time as he was suddenly full of fear. Would she hate him? Shadow frowned. He wouldn't say he liked Amy, he would say she was like a…..well….not a sister. Before the war with Eggman, he couldn't help but feel a little closer to the female.

_Flashback_

_Shadow stood in front of the glass window of the house they took refuge in. He had the biggest room at the end of the hall while they hid before going into war._

_The door creaked open and small voice grasped his attention, "Shadow?"_

_It was midnight as the grandfather clock chimed down the hall. Shadow always seemed in peace for Amy Rose but she couldn't help feel he was the loner of the group, which was in all probability spot on._

"_Shadow?"_

_The ebony hedgehog swiftly turned around from looking up at the starry sky, "Rose."_

_Amy quietly walked in the room, shutting the heavy, massive door. She took hold of one of her quills, running her fingers around it, "Rose."_

_She looked up, emerald eyes captivating Shadow. Shadow had to admit, she looked good for her age. Though she was young then, yes, she was still stunning. Her graceful steps to his bed made him stand straight at the window._

"_Are you scared?" she asked with her back to him._

"_For the people's safety," he replied._

_She turned to him, looking over her shoulder. Her gentle smile made his gaze soften, "Are you worried we'll lose?"_

"_No. I have no doubt that Eggman's machines aren't built for war. Or for anything of that matter."_

"_Then what will we do?" _

_Shadow took a few quiet steps towards her, "Try our best."_

_He could sense her smile again. He stood beside her at the edge of the bed._

"_You always twist my questions into a different meaning."_

_Shadow sat beside her, making his movements slow. His left leg went around her body while he held her. He rested his chin on her shoulder with his right leg wrapping around her._

"_What do you mean then, Rose?"_

_She smiled against his chest while she breathed in his scent, "Are you scared that we might lose this war? Or scared of running into battle?"_

"_We're hardly running, Rose. We'll be keeping watch for you and Cream to make your entrance."_

_It was at that when Amy grasped him a bit tighter. Shadow tilted his chin with his lips grazing her neck, "Rose?"_

"_Yes, Shadow?" she breathed out erratically._

"_Are you scared?" he held her tightly before she cried into his shoulder._

"_More than ever."_

_Flashback Ends_

"Shadow?"

He blinked a few times to remember where he was. Amy stood in front of him, holding the lighter, "You almost dropped this. Are you alright?"

Amy held Shadow's face with her right hand as she stroked his cheek, "Shadow?"

"I'm fine," he grabbed the lighter out of her hand gently, "Let's keep going."

Amy nodded cautiously and followed him. He sighed as he looked back at her, "Yes."

She angled her head in confusion, "Yes what? That you turn into a werehog?"

He nodded, "And I'm scared now."

* * *

As for Sonic and Sarah, well, they didn't have to find any passageways. Instead, once they got through the door, they walked down the long hall that was lit from the lights on the ceiling. The colossal fish container was getting on Sonic's nerves.

Never had he wanted to go swimming but Shadow had "taught" him whether he liked it or not. And he didn't. But just because he could swim in a six foot deep swimming pool didn't mean he was about to swim in a monster tank well over that many feet and with wild marine animals.

Sarah just led the way, walking a big faster every now and then. Sonic was only watching the fish that swam by. A shark would show up on either side of the transparent walls and would cause both hedgehogs to jump.

"So…you work at a bakery."

Sarah wanted to groan in annoyance from the voice and lame subject, "I think we made that obvious last night."

"Crazy how it's only been two days here, right? Seems we've lived here forever."

"I wouldn't know. You act as if you have always known me when we only met yesterday, barely a day ago," she turned to look at him.

Sonic just caught up with her, "You're right; I barely know you. So, where'd you grow up?"

"Albany, after Mobius of course."

"New York?" he guessed, "You seem to like that place."

"I moved to New York City once my mother was shot one night," Sarah glanced at him, "I was fifteen."

"My mother was once held captive. A long time ago before I met my siblings, back in Mobius."

Sarah nodded, "My father died of old age two years ago. My brother left once he was done with college. I was left on my own."

"I'm guessing that's why you don't take crap from anyone?"

"You could say that, then again my mother was an alcoholic. My father was the only one I really loved in my family. I never talked to my brother; if we did it was always about you and the others."

"I'm flattered," Sonic grinned.

"I would always drop the conversation," she spoke, "I don't see what you did exactly. You saved the world, big deal. For me," she stopped in front of him, "My world has already ended."

He watched her turn back around and walk down the hall. He caught up with her, "Sarah, just because you were left alone doesn't mean you need to stop living yourself. You mother was murdered, your father died. Your brother could be dead or alive now and yet you are still here. I'd take the advantage and live life. Why out all of your family members would you make the better choices?"

"My father never made a wrong choice!" she hissed, "Neither did my brother. He was busy and had to leave me."

Sonic licked his lips when she twisted back around, "Sar, I-"

"Don't call me that!" she yelled.

He halted as Sarah spun around, poking his chest with each word, "Why? Is Amy only allowed-?"

"No one is! Amy just called me that last night for reassurance. She didn't know it was my nickname from my father."

Sonic swallowed when he tried saying something, "Sarah…." He sighed, "I don't blame you if you're upset. But when I heard my father was killed and I never knew him, I was still torn. When my mother was taken away from me and I met my siblings, I was at least happier than before. When my Uncle Chuck was captured, I felt myself just…drowning. The life got sucked away from me but my brother and sister helped restore that in me and we found my mother."

"Yes, happy ending to all!" Sarah cried out with her arms flailing around, "All but me it seems..."

"Your life isn't over yet, Sarah. You won't know if you get a happy ending until you help us."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Oh now you're some damn wise thinker. Ha!"

"Stop it!" Sonic yelled, grasping her shoulders, shaking her, "Grow up, Sarah! It's not some damn fairy tale, I'll admit that," Sarah let a tear fall but Sonic was there to catch it as he stopped shaking her, "But I'll admit this. With you and the others we can win this, save the people and _have _a happy ending. But it won't last forever."

Sonic held her up in his arms, "Now, hang on tight."

The hedgehog did as she was told and a rush of wind smacked her quills in Sonic's face. He didn't care though, as in a second or two later, he was around the corner and down the next long hall.

A glass door stopped him. He slowed and once he came to a complete stop, he set Sarah down. Sarah breathed just as heavily as Sonic from the sudden rush. Sonic opened the door and pushed Sarah gently inside.

Sarah opened the wooden door and gasped, "Sonic," she whispered.

The blue blur followed her in the tiny glass walled room. It was square but the room had glass walls all around it. Rock walls surrounded it from outside and the glass door that led outside, led to a small pond or short swimming pool, Sarah wasn't sure.

There was a statue fountain as the water was flat and very shallow, "It's like a floating island."

"Huh," Sonic looked around, "Angel Island."

"What?" Sarah looked back at him.

"Where the Master Emerald was before it was destroyed, I'm guessing. If Mobius is still out there then I'm guessing so is Angel Island. It's where Knuckles lived when he took care of the emeralds. Before we came here and hid the emeralds back in Mobius before Eggman destroyed it."

Sarah's ears flattened, "I'd forgotten. After so many years on Earth, you seem to forget Mobius."

Sonic agreed by nodding. The room had a bed in it and the roof was lit up.

"Where do you suppose the aquarium went?" Sarah looked outside, the sun was high up as it was soon to be noon.

The blue blur just shrugged, "Maybe behind the rock walls, or maybe we went up when I ran. I couldn't tell. In truth I can't tell much of where I'm heading when I'm running that fast. _Don't _tell anyone I said that," he joked, pointing at her.

Sarah laughed and trailed her fingers along the bed, making her way to Sonic, "What do we do now? Head back and tell the others?"

Sonic took a moment, his brain going fuzzy. He swallowed when she was right at the door. His eyes searched her's and he took bounding steps toward her, "No," he simply said before crashing his lips roughly onto Sarah's.

The lime green hedgehog hit the wooden door, moaning while her fingers roamed around his body. They stopped at his quills, tangling into them. Sonic kissed her as many times as he could before going down to her neck, sucking and kissing her skin. She moaned more, "Sonic."

Sonic pulled away, already breathing heavily. Sarah met his eyes and kissed him gently, "Not…so…"

He pinned her arms up above her head and roughly kissed her, "Fast," he breathed before kissing her again.

* * *

While Tails left Cream for the garage to rummage around, the rabbit looked around the training room. To be straightforward, she was surprised. Sure there were treadmills and bicycle machines and ellipticals. But there were also punching bags and weights, ect.

Cream knew nothing would be in here that would be exciting to her except the TV's above the workout machines. The group would probably find her here often in the near future. Cream looked around the enormous room anyways just in case.

Stopping a few times to look at the vents. They were big vents, high enough for her to fit through with simplicity. She hummed and looked at the bolts, it would need a flathead.

She looked around the room for anything sharp. Cream held her head in frustration after not seeing anything. Now what? Her hand went through her hair and she paused.

_Bobby pins._

Ripping one out of her hair, she ignored the curls that pulled along with it. She went to the top of it and worked on the first bolt. Five minutes later she was done with the bolts and put the bobby pin back in her hair, lady-like.

She removed the heater cover and gasped. It was a dark tunnel.

_Having a heater underground didn't make any sense anyways!_

Cream took a step into the tunnel, then two, then three, more steps until she heard the door close behind her. She turned around and like the others; something blocked her from going back out the way she came in. The thin wall she pounded on stood there.

She backed away with tears in her eyes, "Come on, Cream. You can do this," she told herself daringly while rotating towards the tunnel, "It's just an empty…mysterious…long…passageway."


	8. Chapter 8

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA. I own Sarah!**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

**Chapter Eight:**

Groaning, Knuckles stood up. He rubbed his head and looked around, "Where are we?"

When he didn't get a response he turned to the bat, "Rouge!" he skidded to her, "Rouge! Come on!" he took her head in his hands, "Rouge? Please," he felt his own eyes tearing up for a second, "Rouge," he whispered with his head bent down to her's.

"Hmm…mmm…K-Knuckles?" blue eyes were seen looking into the only think they could; Knuckles' chest.

"Rouge!" Knuckles held her head in his lap, "You're alright!"

She sat up with his help, "Yeah, after you landed on me," she muttered but he didn't seem to care as he was busy trying to check over her.

Once Rouge swatted Knuckles away successfully, she stood and looked around the circular room, "Huh," she placed her hands on her hips while Knuckles joined her.

The walls were either a dark tan or a burnt orange. The carpet was super soft, white and the room smelled of lavender. Knuckles sneezed, "Shush!" Rouge told him.

He gave her a look as if to say, '_Honestly? You try and stop a sneeze.' _Though it was possible for him to do so, he was gonna fight with her either way if he had sneezed again. Rouge put her finger under his nose while glancing around the room again. Picture hung up on the walls and two statues of what looked like ancient Greek people.

Between them was what fascinated her. She wiped her hand on her pants and walked through the archway.

Knuckles glared after her but stomped towards the bat. Rouge peered inside and hummed, "A computer room."

"So?" Knuckles pushed her gently inside, "We have one upstairs….or downstairs….wherever the hell we are."

Rouge walked over to the giant desk that held three computers and three chairs, "It looks more like a office for…" she trailed off while looking at the screens.

"Knuckles come look at this," she pointed at the screen while he walked over, "Longitude and latitude?" she suggested to him.

The echidna shrugged, "You'll have to ask Tails."

The numbers on the screen were acting as if they were glitched. Changing every second all around the screen, "Or maybe it's haunted," Knuckles joked.

Rouge softly punched him in the shoulder and looked around the smaller circular room, "Well….how do we get out?"

"Maybe the pictures or statues out there," Knuckles said but Rouge was already gone to check.

Once he got there though, her ears were cowered back and she bit her bottom lip, "Well?" he leaned against the doorway.

She shook her head, "Nothing. Maybe there's a hollow spot in the walls or maybe a handle or maybe we're stuck in here until we rot and turn into bones and-"

Knuckles clasped onto her shoulders, "We're gonna get out. It's a well lit room with computers. I'm sure we can send a message to the others if we can't find a way out."

"Wanna send one now?"

He chuckled before guiding her back to the computer room, "Let's start with this room. You check the computers, I'll check out this random bookcase," he walked to the other end of the room and stopped in front of a tall bookcase.

Rouge nodded and walked back over to the computers. Once she got there; she gasped shortly, "Knuckles! The numbers are gone!"

* * *

"Hmmmm…."

"…hmmmmm…"

Together, the cat and hedgehog could've been music teachers.

"Maybe turn it left," Blaze suggested.

"Which one?"

The puzzle was a metal plate lodged into the back of the bookcase. Once they moved all the books out of the way and leaned on the monster bookcase, they got a better look at this puzzle. It had gears everywhere on the square tablet shaped metal piece. Silver placed gears in different spots but it always seemed to not work.

Blaze frowned and grabbed two large ones in her hands, "Maybe we should get someone who is good with the puzzle."

"They're all working like we are," Silver switched two gears on opposite ends.

"Yeah but maybe we should call one and ask for help."

Silver grabbed one gear out of her hand and placed it into the last space, "Nope," he grunted while he pushed it in with all his might as it was a bit tight.

Blaze watched with him as the gears turned automatically. Hearing the sound of pushing walls together, the purple cat turned around with Silver who held her protectively around the waist.

Swallowing, she put her hands over his, making him grasp even tighter. So she might've been scared of seeing what was on the other side of the fake bookcase near them that was moving or she might've been terrified of losing oxygen.

When the bookcase was pushed under the real ones, the black endless hole greeted them with a horrifying look. Blaze gulped at the thought of last year when she and her friend went to a haunted house and walked around, they eventually came out crying. That was what she wanted to do right now.

Silver walked forward after letting her go, "Wait!" Blaze hollered, "I don't wanna go in there!"

"Then don't," he simply said before stepping into darkness.

Blaze was about to follow when the bookcase came back out under the real one and shut him in, "SILVER!"

"Blaze!"

Blaze glared at the fake bookcase while she ran to it. Silver gulped harder than he had before while turning back down to the dark hole, "No choice now," he whispered to himself and walked forward into pitch black.

Blaze was actually crying now and trying to rip the bookcase's books out but nothing happened. She ran back to the gears but the puzzle was gone, going into the wall and letting the regular back of the bookcase take its place.

"NO!" Blaze screamed, pounding her fist on the bookcase.

She stared around the room, "No…."

* * *

"Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog gritted his teeth. She just kept asking questions! Where do you live, Shadow? Do you still live in the mansion? How's Sonic? Are keeping watch over him? You don't hurt him, do you? Do you cook and clean since he can't? Are you annoyed how Sonic always talks to you? How did you stay sane throughout all these years? Or did you move?

_GAH! I can't even answer them since her brain works quicker than mine!_

"Shadow?"

"WHAT!?" Shadow twisted around with the lighter in his hands.

Amy jumped back, letting go of his arm, "Sorry…." She whispered.

Sighing, Shadow looked into the darkness where a wall should be but since he couldn't see…he shook his head mentally and looked back at the pink hedgehog, "It's fine, Rose."

"No….I'm asking you all these questions, I know I talk too much. It's just that I haven't seen you guys in forever! And this is the first time that you and I have had a chance to actually talk. Even though we're in a dark tunnel- spider!" she screamed while shaking her arm.

"Rose!" Shadow held the lighter up so she wouldn't get burned, grabbing her waist with his other hand, "What if this would've burned you!?" he glared at her, "You're like a little toddler," he pushed her in front of him, "Now walk."

"There was a spider-"

"Walk!"

"Sheesh, sorry," Amy muttered while he kept his hand on her back to keep her moving forward.

After fifteen minutes of walking in total silence, Amy smacked her lips, "Shadow?"

"Ugh."

"Just one more question."

"Fine, what is it?"

Amy chewed her lip, "I don't know, but I gotta a funny feeling….do you?"

"About what?" he growled.

The rose hedgehog squinted forward, "Light!"

"No way, I'm holding the lighter, you could get yourself burned. Or worse, me."

"Not that light! That light!" Amy pointed ahead.

Shadow moved the lighter, walking in front of her and putting her protectively behind him, "Stay close," he whispered before carrying on.

The wall had a small crack in it when they reached it. Amy pouted, "A dead end. Great, we'll be trapped in here forever."

"No we won't," Shadow put out the lighter and put it back in his pocket, "I want you over there," he pushed her for a few minutes.

"Shadow?"

"Just stay there…please?"

"Fine," she whined.

Shadow walked to the wall again. Amy folded her arms, "I honestly don't see what you're going to do. It's not gonna open no matter what you do. You might as well just stand there and say, "Open sesame." Because you aren't going to-"

_BAM!_

Amy paused and tried to see in the dark but having no lighter took its affects on her. Shadow turned and the lighter was in his hand, lit once again, "Open sesame."

The wall that he moved now moved itself into a lock, opening another wall that was thinner and led to an open room. Shadow peered in and hummed, "Mechanic room. Tails would love this."

Amy frowned but followed him in curiosity. Shadow looked back to her and grabbed her hand, leading her to the room. The rose hedgehog gasped, "This is a lot of…stuff."

Machines were everywhere, what looked like robots standing their own were in the corner. They had to be deep into the forest by now and maybe halfway in the ground while the roof stuck out through the forest floor. Shadow looked up, "There's a vent. We can get out that way."

"Uhh," Amy followed his gaze, "Do you see how far up that thing is!? We have to be atleast over twenty feet! How do you suggest we get up?" she put her hands on her hips.

Shadow smirked at her, "The robots of course."

Amy chewed her lip while looking around the room. Tables with toolboxes on them were in the middle of the room. There had to be ten of them while cars were parked in a line-about four of them-down the other side across from the nearly twenty foot robots. Amy was puzzled by the cars though.

She followed Shadow to one of the robots feet, "You think the government stole the Jurassic Parkcars?"

He chuckled while climbed up, "Maybe so. Now come on, there are places to hold your feet. Looks like they were smart enough to make footholds to get up."

Amy put her finger to her mouth in thought while she looked around the room one last time. She smiled and headed away from Shadow. The ebony hedgehog didn't notice, "How are you doing down there?" he decided to make a conversation.

"Good."

Shadow frowned; she seemed relaxed whereas he was almost panting from exhaustion. But once he got to the knee of the robot-which was bent slightly to make a platform to him rest- he turned and sat down.

Looking down he stopped, "Rose?"

No one was climbing up after him; instead, he heard a buzzing like noise and looked to his right. Amy smirked while she pulled the lever of the carrier, "Need a lift?" it stretched all the way up to him, "I think it'll make it to our destination."

Shadow smirked and climbed over the fencing of it that was more like railing, "Take us up, Rose."

Amy giggled and pulled the lever again while Shadow chuckled. Though the stretcher carrier like machine only met to the robot's shoulder, Shadow grabbed Amy by the waist and climbed onto the platform of the robot's shoulder that was flat.

"These robots are some pretty high tech machines," Amy pointed out, "I mean, I've never seen Eggman make a robot where you could stand on their shoulder, guiding them."

"It's like Tails' planes," Shadow suggested while he put her on his back.

Amy wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, "Yeah, I guess. I just wonder how you operate this thing."

"Like Eggman's machines, they must have something inside the "brain" to see through outside and function the robot."

Amy nodded and put her head on his left shoulder, "Hmmh."

Shadow climbed up to the top of the head and then up to the ceiling, "Good thing we're right to the vent."

Amy let him set her down on the head of the robot while she looked down, "Oh God," she whimpered, "I don't do well with heights…."

"I heard Blaze doesn't either. So you two have something in common."

She glared at the ebony hedgehog that opened the vent, "Up you go," he looked at her.

Amy reached up and yelped when Shadow lifted her up himself. She got in the vent and smiled at the small door up above her a few feet away. Quickly, she crawled like a happy child to the door and pushed it open.

"Hey! Rose, wait!" Shadow called after her.

Amy grinned at the sun and forest floor, getting out of the vent, she turned around her surroundings. Taking in the sight of tall trees, she breathed in while hearing, "Ow!" and Shadow's head popping up.

He glared at her this time, "Thanks for waiting."

* * *

"SONIC!"

The cobalt hedgehog stopped, putting his hand out in front of Sarah while they walked through the door and back into the laboratory, "Tails?"

"Sonic!" Tails rushed in, "I left Cream in the training room and I went to check up on her! I looked everywhere, under everything and above everything!"

"Slow down, Tails," Sonic walked to him, "What happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Sarah met up with him, "Cream's missing."

"So is Silver."

They turned to Blaze. The purple cat walked to stand by the aquarium, "We were in the library and found a puzzle. The walls closed in on him when we found a tunnel. Maybe that's what happened to Cream."

"What about the others?" Sonic asked.

They all looked at one another before racing back to the kitchen, which took awhile.

~~~.~~~

"They're not here!" Blaze wailed, "Our friends are being killed one by one!"

"No one said they're dead," Sarah reassured her.

Tails nodded and looked around, "If Shadow and Amy are both missing then maybe they found a tunnel like Blaze and Silver."

Sonic was busy sniffing and landed near the fridge. Muttering something to himself, he held the fridge, looking like he was about to hug it. Blaze rolled her eyes, "How can you think of food at a time like this!?"

The only thing that answered the cat was a creaking sound. Tails, Sarah and Blaze covered their ears while Sonic winced from the noise of the moving fridge. Well, technically he was moving it to the side like Shadow had done. The wall that blocked Shadow and Amy was now gone and the passageway they had found was greeting the four friends.

Sarah walked forward, "Wow."

Tails and Blaze walked in closer with her, "Maybe Eggman's machine that turned you into a werewolf made you have the senses too. But that doesn't explain why you didn't change last night."

Sarah walked into the tunnel, "Do you think we should walk in?"

"You're already doing that," Blaze was about to be cut off from the rumble of the wall moving back into place.

Tails reached forward and grabbed Sarah back before Sonic could, but the blue hedgehog tried stopping the wall to give him more time. It only took a few seconds though until the wall was back into place and Tails and Sarah were back in the kitchen.

Sonic glared at her, "What were you thinking!?"

"I didn't know that was about to happen!" she objected.

"There must be a scale when you step onto it, the wall is jolted back and moved into the lock," Tails explained.

"Right," Blaze said, though she understood nothing the kitsune had just said, "So if Shadow and Amy went in there and got trapped, could they still be in there?"

Sonic clenched his jaw and looked as if he were about to say something intelligent. Instead, he pounded on the wall and wailed, "GIVE ME MY FRIENDS BACK YOU BIG BULLY!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Sheesh…."

The kitsune beside her sighed, "If that happened to Shadow and Amy and then to Silver, what about Knuckles and Rouge?"

Once again like in the lab, Sonic, Tails, Blaze and Sarah glanced at each other before racing off. Sonic and Blaze ran in front of them, heading upstairs while Tails took a shortcut. Sarah grumbled something and about followed them when the doorbell rang. She narrowed her eyebrows and walked to the door, which took a moment.

Sonic, Blaze and Tails would have been too far away by then to even notice the doorbell's chime. Sarah opened it and blinked, "Where the hell were you?"

A wet Silver grinned, "I don't know. But I was racing Shadow and Amy who were out there near me. I ended up into a pool!"

Sarah blinked again, "Did you ever think the water might've had some chemical in it that made your brain go fuzzy and make you hyper?"

"Nope! Not at all! Now where's Blaze!?"

Sarah sighed, putting her hands over her head while watching Shadow race up with Amy in his arms. Amy laughed and ran to her once Shadow set her down on the steps, "Sarah! We went through this tunnel in the fridge and the wall moved back so we were trapped-but luckily Shadow had a lighter. So we went and found this other wall and Shadow moved it and then we found this giant room with robots about twenty feet high and four Jurassic Park cars! Then we climbed up on a robot-well sorta but anyways, we climbed up on it and went into the vent and then out another small door on the ceiling of the vent and then we were lost in the forest a few miles away from here since we were in the tunnel for quite a long time and-Wait," she stopped from her mid-hug to stare at the lime green hedgehog's neck, "Is that a hickey?"


	9. Chapter 9

**-Sonic characters belong to SEGA. I own Sarah!**

**-No mean comments please.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy! Also, check out my poll on my profile and please vote! I wanted to see what stories people liked the most so I could finish them first!**

**Chapter Nine:**

Cream usually had good sense on where she was headed.

First, she'd never go unless she needed to go there, wherever "there" might be in this situation. Second, her ears made her rarely doubt herself if she took a wrong turn into a bad tunnel full of monsters of something like a giant spider. But then again….she already had to whack a jumping spider off her arm.

She wondered what the others were doing. If they had found secret tunnels like this one. If they were looking for her. If they had found what she had found around the house.

Going into the human sized vent, she reached the end of the tunnel before she knew it. Opening a wooden door that felt like a monster truck pushing against her and trying to squish her, she used some of the muscles she had earned from hard workouts at the gym with her buddy Alexander.

Once she got in the small box room, she had only noticed a desk that was definitely old-fashioned and probably valuable. It seemed to her like the agents that made this with the carpenters, wanted their heroes to live in luxury. Boy, was Cream loving the name Queen Cream the Rabbit right about now.

Sitting in the soft cushioned chair that was red and dark wood, she took a look around the room. It was smaller than her room by an inch or two so she didn't seem too claustrophobic but then again, no one knew about her fear of confined spots just yet and they didn't need to. The walls were wood but they were painted in such texture that they looked like sand.

The "carpet" was _literally_ sand. So now Queen Cream the Rabbit felt like she was lost on a beach in a box with her desk. Nothing on the desk but pens and pencils, even a stapler and sharpener, the old fashioned kind though so the sharpenings would go in the waste basket beside the desk.

A bookcase stood in the far corner behind her and without pulling the bookcase from the wall, Cream could already hear the sounds of bats squeaking in the cave that echoed going up and out of the ground to the Earth. Cream wasn't sure where she was by the time she got out of the chair, moved the bookcase to show the tunnel she had heard, and followed it to stairs that led her to a trapdoor that eventually gave her light in the small tunnel.

She got up and out and looked around. Thick and tall trees blocked her view from the sky and gray clouds up above them gave her rain. She giggled and looked back at the trapdoor, following the tunnel up above on the wet mud/grass terrain until she had view of another trapdoor.

The rabbit sighed and looked further on. "There's the mansion," she told herself as she saw the roof of the front of the mansion over the shorter trees.

It was still a good distance out but Cream was curious about this trapdoor lying out in the middle of nowhere like her's was. Were they all like that? She reached her hand out before the trapdoor was pushed open, hitting her nose.

She felt the blood go down her lip and she cringed. Blood. Something she hated in the whole world, besides fighting unless it was to save their butts and the people.

A red echidna poked his head out and smiled at the rabbit holding her hand over her mouth.

"Hi, Cream!"

* * *

"So you guys found the bookcase to be a tunnel like mine?"

Rouge nodded while they walked to the front of the Chile mansion. "Yeah, I guess so. It was weird though. These computers were down underground working, well, they had numbers going by the screen really fast and when I looked back they were gone. Nothing but a black screen."

"You'll have to ask Tails," Cream giggled. "I'm no expert."

Knuckles opened the door. "Hello?"

"Knuckles!" Blaze popped her head out of the kitchen. "Come on, you guys! They're back!" she hollered into the kitchen and walked out to wrap towels around them.

Where she got them, no one knows. Cream smiled. "Thanks, Blaze."

Sarah came by, wearing a hoodie with the hood over her. Rouge pointed at her. "What's with you?"

Amy smirked while walking in. "Alright, so Sonic won his bet; made Sarah angry and now she gets to live with a hickey for awhile."

Knuckles coughed up his water that was handed to him by Shadow. Sonic chuckled while leaning against the doorway. "I still think she adores me."

Sarah rolled her eyes and walked back into the kitchen. "Shoot me."

~~~.~~~

Nighttime pitched in again and Shadow and Sonic were around the kitchen with everyone else. Tails was the only one nervous about tonight, wondering if Eggman's plan worked or not. Everyone else was watching Sarah and Amy.

Sarah did what Amy did when the pink hedgehog was happy, only Sarah did it when she was angry and wanted to hurt something. Baking cakes was the only thing that made the group be in awe, no werehog creature in the kitchen was gonna take this amazement away from the group.

Blaze's jaw was dropped while Sarah made the base of some cakes and Amy decorated them. Amy just joined in to help her.

"How are you doing that?" Knuckles asked as Amy made the colored flowers pop out on the four storied cake.

It was white and then the big flowers were rainbow going from purple on the bottom to red or pink-ish on the top. Amy hummed while she finished the last red flower, "Carefully."

"_Very_ carefully," Sarah muttered while she put the fondant on.

"Hello! Guys!" Tails hollered. "Two werehogs in here and-"

"Tails, relax," Sonic walked over to him. "It didn't work last night so it probably won't work tonight. I'm not worried, are you worried, Shadow?"

The ebony hedgehog fought to look up at the blue hedgehog and to stop looking at the pink one. "What?"

Sonic smirked at Tails. "See? We're fine."

"But there must be something to trigger the effect," the fox began pacing.

Sarah took off the hood and sighed. "Something about werewolves…"

Tails stopped. "You wouldn't know anything would you?"

"Well, there was that one show Amy made me watch since she also made me read the books-"

"Harry Potter," Amy interrupted.

"Yeah, that," Sarah waved her off but stopped and stood straight while looking at her. "But you remember that part where the professor in the third movie doesn't change until he sees the moon? Or when the moon reveals itself? Remember that?"

"How could I not? That one is my favorite movie out of all of them," Amy stated.

"So maybe," Sarah looked back at Tails. "They need to actually _see_ the moon or see that's it night outside."

"But they were inside the night they changed with us," Knuckles reminded.

"Right…but we had the curtains drawn back," Tails said. "It wasn't until they were both asleep when I undid the ties."

"So they just need to see the moon!" Cream clapped her hands and pulled back the curtain.

"No!" Sonic wailed.

Shadow had turned to look at what she was doing but stopped short as the moon glowed above the trees. He grunted soon and held his stomach, falling onto the floor and twisting in pain.

"Shadow!" Rouge and Blaze simultaneously said as they backed away from him, being the closest near him.

Silver held onto Blaze while Rouge found herself in Knuckles' embrace. Shadow was turning as Sonic started breathing heavily. Sarah looked up at Sonic with Tails backing up into the table. Sonic stared at Sarah and she watched as his pupils went big and he changed with Shadow.

Sarah and Amy were the only ones standing in shock. Cream was hiding herself with the curtain and Tails was under the table by then. Knuckles pushed Rouge, Silver and Blaze forward to signal them to get out of the kitchen.

"What if they aren't nice or know what they're doing, Tails!? Like they did last time!" Knuckles hollered above the roars of the two.

Tails whimpered. "I don't know…"

Sonic was now the massive wolf as was Shadow. One black and one blue-ish grey-ish, like before. Cream sighed when Shadow ignored her and licked his lips before sitting down and growling.

The blue werehog joined him for a moment until he let out a howl. Cream jumped and the curtain fell into place. The two stopped and turned toward her. Amy's eyes were wide enough already. "No…Cream, move it!"

Cream zipped past Sonic's claws and jumped over the couch. Sarah dropped her tool she was using and Shadow and Sonic looked back at her. Sonic bared his teeth and climbed onto the counter but only putting his forepaws on top—already bending the metal. He leaned over, his face inches away from Sarah's.

He growled and the lime green hedgehog jumped. Shadow joined in and growled at her. Amy glanced around and picked up an apple, throwing it at Shadow's head.

The apple bounced off and Shadow's red eyes were almost invisible, they were so utterly black. Sarah whimpered with Tails now. Cream hid behind the couch in the beginning of the living room and Silver and Blaze watched from around the corner of the kitchen with Rouge and Knuckles.

Shadow jumped over the counter, shaking most of the things on it. Sarah stumbled to the ground and Sonic roared. Shadow made his way to Amy.

"Nooo," Rouge wailed and flung herself forward to drag Amy back with them.

Shadow roared louder than Sonic but Rouge glared. "NO!"

The wolf seemed confused. Rouge breathed unsteadily with a finger out like she was a mother scolding her child. "No…Shadow. No."

Growling, the once ebony hedgehog jumped over the counter and swiftly herded the bat back into the curtain before Knuckles or Silver could grab her.

Sarah looked up over the counter and realized something. Sonic wasn't there hovering over in front of her anymore. She sighed in relief before something fuzzy hit the back of her head.

Right….he was hovering over in back of her now.

She looked up and shivered but Sonic's gaze was towards Shadow and Rouge. He yapped once or twice. Sarah was in confusion as she looked at Rouge, horrified and worrying for the bat's safety.

Cream got up from the couch and tilted her head. Her eyes went wide as it clicked into her brain.

They weren't barking or growling because they thought their friends would be tasty. They were barking and growling because the curtain wasn't open. They couldn't see something that wolves loved. Cream had gone to the zoo in her hometown where wolves were and the zoo keeper told her lots of information. The rabbit was definitely going to need it.

She hurried over to a curtain and pulled it back. Shadow and Sonic hurried over to her and barked at her.

"Cream!" Tails hissed from under the table. "What the hell are you thinking!? Get away from them!"

"They just want the curtain open," Amy said as she pointed. "Look.

Cream walked to the curtains and pulled them back, Shadow and Sonic were like little pups, following her and looking out the window. Curious they seemed; curious to see what each window showed only to be let down that it was the same picture. When all the curtains were pulled back in the kitchen, Shadow and Sonic sat down calmly.

Rouge helped her do the rest in the living and soon Sarah and Amy joined with Blaze. The guys walked in front of the two werehogs and sighed. "So, they only wanted to see the outside world," Silver sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"I guess," Tails shrugged.

Shadow shook his pelt while Sonic's ears perked up to the sound of the girls laughing and talking as if nothing happened. Sonic stood up and went to the sound. Shadow soon followed with what sounded like a whine.

Knuckles looked at Silver and Tails. "I guess we should follow them. Right?"

Silver shrugged his way between them. "I am."

* * *

"You think they like water?" Amy was in her bathing suit with the girls as Shadow and Sonic followed them like lost pups still.

The other three non-werehog men followed in swimming trunks like before. The bathing suits were the same and the inside of the pool room was warmer than ever.

Amy hummed and fell into the water with Blaze, floating around while Cream and Rouge went down the slide. Sarah put the towels down on the chairs and dived in. Silver and Tails with Knuckles all sat down. In between the chairs were Sonic and Shadow. So it was from left to right in the room, opposite from the slide; Silver, Shadow, Tails, Sonic and then Knuckles.

"So, I guess it did work," Blaze looked at Tails while in the pool. "What else are you confused about them. I'm sure us girls can answer," she smirked.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Sarah bopped her head out from under the water. "No really. Like…what was it that you were talking about? Something about how nice they were?"

Sonic barked friendly at her and she glared. "That's not meant to be a compliment."

He stayed quiet after that and Shadow made a chuckling sound, though it sounded more like a cough.

Tails scooted forward in the seat, "Alright. When they turned the first time, Shadow said Sonic attacked him, still being in the trees which makes sense as to why Sonic didn't turn back in the dark forest and Shadow did in the sunny field."

Cream, Rouge and Amy came up by the girls. Amy tilted her head. "So, it's like the night thing but reversed? If they see the moon, they change into werehogs. If they see the sun and are in the werehog form, they change back into hedgehogs."

"Correct," Tails pointed at her. "But I don't get how the second time they were much friendlier and knew what they were doing."

"Maybe it had to do with something inside," Knuckles shrugged.

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Or maybe the more times they change, the more times their body gets use to it and is able to control it."

"What?" Silver was clearly confused as were the rest of the guys, even Sonic and Shadow.

"Just think about it like a medicine shot for some sickness but you don't have it," Rouge said while Cream nodded. "You get them because it's small doses of the sickness. When you get it into your system it's not actually curing you or getting rid of the sickness that you may or may not have but in this story, you don't have it. Okay? The shot is just getting small amounts of that illness into your body so your body gets use to it and can destroy it."

"So, that's probably how they are," Cream finished. "The more times they turn—or the shot in this case—the more they can control it—which would be your body learning how to destroy the illness so you don't get it as bad or don't get it at all, which in their case is not losing their brains and attacking us."

"Ooh," Tails nodded. "I get it now. But still…I don't see why they needed to growl at you girls just to get someone to open a curtain."

Sonic and Shadow whined and layed down. Sonic put his paws over his head while Shadow dug his nose into his resting paws. After swimming for a few more minutes, the girls got out and wrapped their towels around them.

"Let's go to bed," Knuckles whined. "It's been a rough day and we still don't know to beat Eggman's robot. It's been destroying more cities than we have been destroying it. Or at least figuring things out about it."

Amy shrugged with the red towel around her frame. "Shadow and I found those tall robot things."

"We still need to figure out what those computers are in the room Rouge and Knuckles found are," Tails mused.

"And a safer way of getting there," Rouge muttered. "I don't want to fall down a hole again with the blood pounding in my ears. You guys don't have this incredible hearing that makes it hurt. Besides Cream, of course."

"Can we complain later?" Silver put his arm around Blaze's shoulders. "Miss Sunshine? Okie dokie?"

Rouge glared at him. Tails put up his hands. "Alright, alright," he chuckled. "We need to figure out what we should see first. Maybe two rooms in one day or split up and get it done better since we know what we're handling with now."

"And I thought tunnels in a house would be fun to have and fun to find," Sarah murmured.

Sonic stood behind her, inching closer and closer into her until she was basically using him as a pillow. It's not like he minded or even complained. Shadow followed Amy out of the room first with Sarah and Sonic right behind. The others came behind the werehogs and stopped. "Wait, where are they gonna sleep?"

"Their rooms?" Blaze looked at Knuckles who asked the question.

"I learned they get lonely in their sleep, cat," Knuckles growled.

Silver hissed at him. "Back off. It's not like she tends to spend most of her time hanging out with mythical creatures.

Sonic looked at Shadow. '_We're mythical?'_

Shadow seemed to roll his eyes. '_Well you don't see any other werehogs running around do you?'_

'…_.Good point. Where are we gonna sleep?'_

'_Our rooms. Just like Blaze said, you gotta a problem with that?'_

'_Well no…but….if you always could last a fair amount of time to slip into a pink bed and fall asleep with your beloved, wouldn't you do that?'_

Shadow stopped at the top of the stairs to look at the bickering people. Amy and Sarah were still with them and sighed. "Where are their rooms anyways?" Sarah asked.

Amy shrugged. "No clue."

Shadow looked at Amy then to Sonic. '_If you tell anyone I swear to God I'm gonna cut your throat out in this form while you're sleeping.'_

Sonic gulped. '_It-it was just a possibility. How did I know you actually liked her? Wait…you're right. I did know. Now all the conversations we had back in the kitchen before we turned into huge dogs are coming back to me. And part of the time we were talking to or about Amy, or as you love to call her—Rose.'_

Shadow growled which made Amy and Sarah jump. Amy swallowed. "Do you think they can understand each other?"

She looked back and forth between Shadow glaring at Sonic and Sonic looking at Shadow but Amy would bet her paycheck if Sonic could in that form, he'd be smirking.

"Let's go to bed," Sarah yawned and trudged upstairs.

"I'm with you," Amy said. "They can find their own bedrooms."

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other after seeing Amy and Sarah vanish into the hallway and were probably near the stairs by now.

'_Take it or leave it, man.'_

Shadow made a whine as he thought. _'I'm taking it.'_

'_Me too!' _Sonic raced after the girls with Shadow.

~~~.~~~

Amy and Sarah laughed as they raced upstairs and opened their door. Amy walked to her drawer and grabbed pajamas. "I'm taking a shower."

"Okay," Sarah turned her back from the door which let Sonic and Shadow have the perfect opportunity to waltz right in and climb onto the bed.

Shadow sniffed and layed on Amy's side. It had to be her side. It was scented like strawberries. Sonic seemed to already know where Sarah slept but then again, he was obsessed with the peach scented lime green hedgehog that was changing her clothes right in front of them.

Sonic did a double take with Shadow.

'_Wow….'_

'_You're so infatuated.'_

'_I'm not infatuated,' _Sonic stared as Sarah pulled off her bathing suit. '_I'm just…lovesick.'_

Shadow rolled his eyes. '_They mean the same thing, Faker.'_

Helooked away as Sarah pulled on her undergarments and then her pajamas.

'_Just wait. She'll see us and slap you in the face since I'm a gentleman and turn away.'_

Sonic snorted in laughter and Sarah froze, looking up at them. _'Ooops….'_

'_Yeah,_ big_ oops, there Faker.'_

Sonic nipped Shadow's ear. '_Next time I'll bite it right off!'_

Shadow growled and clenched his teeth around Sonic's neck. '_HA! As if it looks like you'll get the chance!'_

Sarah watched the two argue and snap their jaws together. Amy came out and stopped. "How long have they been there?"

"Possibly long enough to see my naked and changing."

Amy looked back to the two. "Guys," she said while she and Sarah walked closer, "GUYS!"

The two stopped; Shadow biting Sonic's shoulder and Sonic biting Shadow's snout on the top. Amy sighed. "Please stop."

They didn't move. Sarah folded her arms. "Or you two can go sleep in your own beds then."

Amy looked over at Sarah with wide eyes as the two werehogs let go of each other. "What? The tough Sarah isn't kicking them out?"

"Well, the fact that they saw me naked makes me let them stay."

"Why?" Amy asked.

Sarah smirked at the two on the bed. "Because if they were in their beds and in the morning they realized what they saw of me, they'll be running towards hell. I'm not letting them go that easily without getting a punishment."

Shadow growled and seemed to push Sonic off the bed. '_He was the one looking!'_

Amy giggled. "Come on, then."

Sarah opened the curtain while Sonic got on her side. Shadow turned around with Sonic and nestled near each other. Amy cuddled up to Shadow. "Hmmm, they're _so _warm."

The one hedgehog out of bed sighed and turned the light off before getting in by Sonic. The blue werehog licked her neck happily and purred next to her, rubbing their cheeked together.

Sarah put her hands up. "Okay, okay! Got off, you mutt!"

"Sonic, no sex," Amy warned.

Sarah seemed to be choking at the sound of that. Sonic's chest rumbled with a growl and he could hear Shadow tell him in a muttered low bark. '_Hmmmhmmm….we wouldn't want that now would we, Faker?'_

Sonic ignored him and cuddled up to Sarah again. He continued his pestering towards her until she scooted further inside his embrace. Her eyelids dropped at the warmth the werehogs had. Sonic yawned contently and put his right front leg over her stomach and his left around her back, trapping her further inside.

Amy was basically like that too. Shadow kept his mouth brushing over her forehead. She first shivered at the touch of his fangs against her quills when he started to inaudibly nip them. She didn't tell him to stop so he continued it until they both fell asleep with Shadow's body hovering over her.

If Amy asked why, he'd probably say because Sonic was taking up most of the bed. But if it were someone like Sonic or even Sarah who knew of his growing affection for the rose hedgehog, he might tell them it was to make her warm or to protect her. Or he might say it was instinct of a wolf...to protect their loved one.

~~~.~~

Sarah awoke with two things that disturbed her from the sleep she wanted and probably needed. One, the curtain was pulled back and the sunlight tried to stream in. Two, tan arms were around her and behind her, keeping her locked in one place she didn't want to be—Sonic's grasp. Amy moaned and stretched but stopped when noticing an ebony hedgehog or ebony werehog wasn't in the room.

She sat up and gently pulled the covers off of her. She sighed. '_He must've gone to his own bedroom.'_

Amy grabbed clothes for today which were black sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt that had black and white stripes going horizontally. She didn't know if her clothing choice was because they forgot to turn the heater on last night or if Shadow's warmth wasn't around her.

She walked into the bathroom nonetheless and jumped. "JESUS!"

Shadow jumped as well, only with a tooth brush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his waist. Living alone with Sonic had taught him many things like rule number one: You must always wear clothes out in public since others do. He wasn't sure if Amy would like the fact that a) he used their shower and b) he was standing in front of the mirror with a tooth brush in his mouth and only the white towel wrapped around his waist.

He started to brush his teeth again while Amy walked towards him. "What are you doing here?"

He took the brush out of his mouth, "Vushing ma veeth."

"Okay, I can see that but I mean, what are you doing in a towel, basically nude in my bathroom?" Amy shakily stepped to the shower.

"I took a shower," he said after spitting and rinsing, "After grabbing my stuff to take it, of course and I thought it might be better if I brush my teeth as well."

Amy nodded and got in the shower. "You peek and I kill you," she pulled the curtain and vanished from his sight.

He tilted his head. "You're changing….in a shower?"

"Well since your there and in _that_, I'm not gonna change until you get out."

"But I need to change too."

"Then go to your room!" Amy wailed.

"What about the towel?" Shadow said. "What if I run into some other girl like Blaze or Cream and they scream at the top of their lungs like you did?"

Amy pulled back the curtain but hid her naked body. "Can you just change? I am."

She pulled it back and Shadow clicked his tongue. "Nah, you might take a peek."

Amy hid her chest again while looking at him, "Right. Like I would want to see you naked."

"Ouch," Shadow frowned. "And I thought we were getting along so well."

"Ha!" Amy's voice came behind the curtain. "Like I would sleep with you! Impossible!"

"Alright, this really is insulting."

Amy came out of the shower, fully dressed. "Why do you say that?"

"You're attractive. You know, I'm attractive," Shadow said while clutching the towel and leaning against the counter.

"What are you saying?" Amy asked, folding her arms and glaring at the hedgehog that seemed to change a bit.

He hummed and leaned with his against the sink. "You know I could easily come over there, take your clothes off, take this towel off and have sexual intercourse with you."

Amy's eyes widened. "It would take you too long to lift my shirt over my head and by then I could kick you in your….spot…" She motioned to the towel.

Shadow shrugged. "True," as he walked closer to her until he whispered in her ear, "But I just need your sweatpants off and the rest is history."

Amy blushed while he walked into the shower with his clothes he had gotten and pulled the curtain. She turned around. "You need to take my underwear off too!" she yelled before blushing even more and putting her hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

Shadow pulled back the curtain with boxers on at least and part of his dark jeans that were a bit loose but fit him well. He smirked. "I wonder how much of this conversation Sonic and Sarah heard."

Amy felt like she wanted to die of embarrassment. There was a cough and Sonic walked in. "Sooo…" he went to the sink and looked at his teeth. "…Should I ask?" he looked over at the two.

"Only if Rose wants you to," Shadow teased with the blue hedgehog.

Amy glared at both of them. "Assholes," she walked out of the bathroom and to Sarah who was still sleeping.

"Sarah, get up!"

Sarah moaned and opened her eyes. "And Sonic had just shut the curtain…how was your little talk with Shadow just now?"

Amy pointed her finger in her face. "You never heard a word of it. _Got it?_" she hissed.

Sarah put her hands up to show she surrendered. "Alrighty there captain."

"What now?" Sarah later asked while watching Amy throw sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt like the one she was wearing at her. "Hey! Fine, fine!"

"We're going running," Amy grabbed her Mp3. "I need to think."

Sonic and Shadow came out of the bathroom while Sarah pulled on a running jacket. "Where you girls going?"

"Run-"Sarah was attacked by a loose pink hedgehog who glared at the two male hedgehogs nonstop.

"Running! Great! We'll come too!" Sonic said.

"No!" Amy yelled at him. "No! NO!"

"Why? Are you afraid Shadow might snatch you up and take you deep into the forest?" Sonic said in a baby tone with a pouting lip.

"You…" Amy pointed at Sonic. "You are gonna pay one of these days…."

Sarah got up and blew her wavy quills out of her face. "Please, Ames. I'm the one who should be worried about rape from Mr. Asshole over there," she motioned to Sonic.

Sonic glared at her then smirked before grabbing her arm. "You can run with me!"

"What!?" Sarah yelled.

Amy glared at Shadow. "Don't you dare try anything."

Shadow chuckled. "Amy, I'm just kidding."

Amy's ears fell to her head. He was telling the truth. The honesty in his eyes and how he said her name. Amy rubbed the back of her neck. "Alright…fine…."

"The one that shouldn't try anything is Sonic," Shadow lead the way to the front door when they got down the stairs. "Even I'm not stubborn enough to try and win a fight with Sarah. She might not be nice most of the time but she has her reasons in being mean."

Amy smiled softly. "Yeah, she speaks her mind."

"So, she won't be afraid to call out for rape," Shadow chuckled while they began running outside in the drizzling rain and the red-ish dirt road.

* * *

Blaze leaned back on the couch when a shadow went over her. She looked open and smiled as Silver peck her lips. "Coffee?"

She grabbed the cup and sat up while Silver scoot in behind her and turned on the television.

Tails came up from the basement. "Where are Sonic and Shadow?"

"Out running," the two said simultaneously.

"Where are Sarah and Amy?" Cream came up behind him.

"Out running," they said again.

Cream and Tails looked at each other before looking at them. "Well, what about Knuckles and Rouge?"

"Sleeping," Blaze said while Silver took a sip of his coffee.

"And what are you two doing?" Cream put her hands on her hips.

"Answering your dumb questions," Silver muttered.

The short rabbit put her hands on her hips and glared at Silver. "_Excuse me?_"

Silver froze while Blaze smirked, looking away. He swallowed while even Tails inched back. "W-Why do you need them?"

"It's ten o' clock," Tails butted in to save his friend's life. "We need everyone to get where they were yesterday and figure out what the things in each room are. I figured Cream and I would go with Knuckles and Rouge while you two went with Shadow and Amy. Sarah and Sonic just hit a secret room with water around it and a bed."

"A bed, eh?" Silver smirked at Blaze. "Sounds like my kind of place."

She smacked his cheek lightly with a small smile. He chuckled and looked at them. "So, no secret entrances in the floor or in the water or anything? They said it had to be only inches high or somethin'."

"No, they were too busy making out," Tails scoffed.

Silver made a struggle not to laugh. "Blaze and I could go figure that one out and Sarah and Sonic could go with Shadow and Amy seeing as they went running with each other and are all buddy buddy now."

Cream rolled her eyes. "No, I think I feel much better with Sonic and Sarah going."

"Are you sure?" Blaze raised an eyebrow. "I mean this is Sonic we're talking about, c'mon."

"Alright," Tails put up his hands in a gesture for them to stop. "We'll ask them. We'll ask Rouge and Knuckles first. Maybe they should go and you and Blaze can come with us."

"But they know where the room goes," Silver reminded.

"They told us already what happens," Cream sighed. "So don't try anymore, Silver. Besides, I think it'd be nice for them to have alone time without worrying. The room Sonic and Sarah found isn't loud at all. Quite quiet, we saw it ourselves last night."

"Wait," Blaze stopped her. "You two were up after midnight?"

"When you were all sleeping, yes," Tails answered.

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I couldn't sleep and found Tails in the lab," Cream shrugged.

"Alright," Blaze said, definitely not convinced.

"It's true!"

"Whatever you say, Cream," Silver smirked at her with a teasing smile.

"Whatever what?"

They turned to the stairs and noticed Rouge yawning while rubbing her eyes. She was still in her dark purple pj's with her short hair and bangs messy a bit. Knuckles was behind her stretching and yawning, all dressed in dark blue jeans and a yellow shirt.

Turning in her blue jeans and light green shirt, Cream put her hands on her hips. "Where were you two!?"

"In my bed," Knuckles said.

"…." The group stayed quiet.

"I mean!" Knuckles put his hands up. "_I _was in my bed and she was in _her _room.

"Getting dressed in my room," Rouge answered with red cheeks.

Tails was clad in jeans and a horizontally striped black and red shirt. His white socks were clean at least unlike Silver's which had holes on the bottom. Silver had on dark jeans like Knuckles and a green shirt. Blaze was in light blue jeans with her white sweater over her light yellow shirt. She did her hair in a high ponytail today as Cream let her down.

"But you're in your pajamas."

"I was about to get dressed when Knuckles knocked on my door saying he thought you guys were fighting. I was curious and wandered down with him to see he was correct…sorta."

She finished and Knuckles slightly glared at her. "I was right!"

"Whatever float's your boat," the ivory bat shrugged sleepily before heading to the kitchen.

"Right!" Tails clapped his hands. "We have to ask you two a question anyway."

* * *

"You need to run more," Sonic watched as Sarah panted. "I'm literally running circles around you."

He _was _running circles around her as they ran back to the mansion. Amy was behind them with Shadow, who kept good pace with the rose hedgehog unlike Sonic did for Sarah. Sonic was more impatient than Shadow this morning apparently.

"You're the fastest thing alive...well…one of them at least. You don't expect me to run as fast you can, do you?"

Sonic shrugged while he jogged around her. "I just hate walking. And jogging. Running faster than anyone is my best talent."

"I would say it's more of a bother."

"How so?"

Sarah could see the roof of the mansion through the tall trees now. "I don't know…you just always seem to mention it."

"When? Besides now when have I mentioned it?" Sonic snorted.

"Uhhhhhh, lots of times or as your friends have told me."

"It has to be a moment when you were in it," Sonic chuckled at her.

"I don't know! Just run with Shadow for God's Sake."

"Why would I do that?" Sonic smirked. "We're having so much fun."

"Listen, if you beat Shadow in a race to the mansion without powers and without cheating like pushing him or tripping him…" she stopped to breath, "I'll let you guys stay another night in our bedroom."

Sonic smiled. "You want me there, don't you?"

"But you have to be a werehog if you win," Sarah ignored him. "Just so we get a warm room."

Sonic's smile vanished. "You like me for my warmth when I'm a werehog…what about when I'm me?" he motioned to himself.

Sarah paused to look at him. "Uhhh…uhhh…"

"Well, that's a disappointment…"

"Guys, why'd you stop?" Amy halted beside them with Shadow at her side.

"Sarah here is giving me a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Shadow folded his arms while they stood in the middle of the red dirt road.

"If I win a race with you back to the mansion without cheating then we get to sleep another night in their room as werehogs," Sonic smirked.

"Sarah!" Amy hissed. "It's bad enough about what happened in the bathroom this morning, I don't want it to happen again! Or make anything more awkward!"

"You felt awkward?" Sonic and Shadow simultaneously asked.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Shut it."

"Well?" Sonic asked Shadow after a moment. "What do you say?"

Shadow smirked and in clouds of dust, the two were gone.

Sarah glanced nervously at Amy. "What? I know you like Shadow."

Amy glared at Sarah. "You're the devil."


End file.
